The Heart Of The Just
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: Their back in Narnia, but this time Edmund's best friend came too. Lillian has no idea why but she is there and although she has never stepped into Narnia she is known as the Heart of the Just! Will she find out who told them of her? set in PC with my OC
1. Back Again

_**This has the OC from my 'One Thing' story but the one-shot I wrote doesn't tie in with this story. Both Narnia though. I don't own anything except for Lily. I love reviews.**_

The blonde haired girl stood talking to Peter Pevensie, a blond haired, blue eyed boy with a strong jaw and a slightly tanned appearance and dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. Truthfully she wasn't actually listening. He was using his 'I'm older and mature' voice, like he thought he was still in Narnia and older then he was, not to mention, a king. He was only eighteen, which he often had to be reminded of by Edmund.

She knew about Narnia though. The Pevensie siblings had went on a wonderful adventure when they were sent away because of an air-raid. Lillian had lost her mother in the same air-raid, three days after loosing her father in the war. She was sent to her aunts whilst the Pevensies were sent to an old professor's. For as long as she could remember, she had been friends with the second youngest sibling, Edmund, who was her age. Even during the war, when he had developed an attitude in response to loosing his father, who had to go to war for them, she had stuck by him, knowing he would be sweet again once his father returned. After Narnia his attitude had changed again. Not back to normal but to one of a shy, kind gentleman. Something Peter could never be. True, he was a gentlemen, and kind, but hardly shy. He was rather egotistic when he wanted to be and that was what set the two apart the most.

She saw Peter flash her one of his most charming smiles right before a burly looking boy bumped into him. The blond boy glared at the group of larger boys, obviously expecting them to apologies for what one of them did. Of course, the boy who had bumped him was not going to.

"Say sorry," one of the friends of the burly boy growled at Peter.

Lillian could sense the trouble and quickly left, finding Edmund coming back from buying tickets. Edmund looked nothing like his older brother. He had black, messy hair and dark eyes that looked like onxe until the sun caught them and they turned a warm brown. His smile had a boyish charm and his pale face was sprinkled with freckled that looked like little bits of cinnamon. He smiled upon seeing her, his dark eyes shining. "Hey, Lily," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist like he did all the time.

"Eddie, it's Peter," Lillian confessed rather reluctantly.

Edmund sighed and dropped his head. "What did he do now?"

"I think he's going to get into a fight with a group of boys. He never learns." Lillian rubbed Edmund's arm and kissed his shoulder through his school uniform.

"Where is he?"

Lillian just pointed and Edmund rushed off, Lillian close behind. When they drew near where Lillian had left Peter, they saw a thick group of students, all chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Edmund pushed his way through the students and jumped into the fight, helping his brother who was out numbered three to one. Lillian however stopped on the stairs next to the two Pevensie sisters. All three watched the fight in horror before some guards came and broke it up.

"Are you alright, Eddie?" Lillian asked as Edmund picked up his bag and hat.

"Yeah, Lily, I'm fine," Edmund assured, with a smile.

That was the thing about those two, they always called each other Eddie and Lily. It was their nicknames for each other and no one else's. As long as Lillian still answered to Lily and Edmund still answered to Eddie, they were friends. In almost every sentence Edmund spoke to Lillian during the war, he would say Lily, just to make sure she hadn't turned her back on him like everyone else had.

They walked over to where Lucy, Susan and Peter were sitting. Edmund flopped onto the seat as Lillian sat elegantly next to him.

"You're welcome," Edmund said with a sharp tone to Peter, angry at the fact that his brother didn't appreciate him.

"I had it sorted," Peter retorted.

Lillian had to bit her tongue from telling Peter that getting the crap beaten out of you by three thugs was not having it sorted. She noticed Edmund's sour mood and took his hand. She leant in and whispered to him, "You held your own much better then Peter did."

Edmund turned his head, his dark brown eyes meeting Lillian's light brown ones, which resembled honey. As he did, their noses brushed, making Lillian smile. Her friend smiled back before looking over at his brother to hear why he had hit the boy.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter huffed.

"We _are_ kids," Edmund reminded him with sarcasm.

"Well I wasn't always. It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?"

Both Edmund and Lillian rolled their eyes before Edmund shared a look with Lucy and Susan. Both girls looked at their older brother with concern. Lucy was always worried about Peter and the way he was handling being back in the real world, but that was how the red haired girl was. She was innocent and caring. Susan however was more like Edmund and not just in the dark colour to her hair but in the fact that she was getting fed up with Peter's behaviour.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here, there's no use pretending any different," Susan said before looking over her shoulder at something quickly. "Quick, pretend you are talking to me."

"We are talking to you," Edmund informed her in his usually sarcastic tone.

Susan gave him a look that said 'do you have to', before Lucy jumped up with an 'Ow'. She said something pinched her before Peter jumped up too, exclaiming that Edmund had pinched him. Edmund of cause told him he was innocent before he and Lillian jumped up, as well as Susan.

"Eddie, did you pinch my bum?" Lillian asked, looking at her best friend.

"I wish," he joked, earning himself a small slap on the arm

A great gust of wind blow through the train station – which was not caused by the approaching train. It blew Edmund's hat off and caused bits of rubbish to go flying.

"Quick, everyone hold hands," Susan instructed, grabbing Lucy's.

Lillian intertwined her fingers with Edmund's as Peter went to grab his other one. "I'm not going to hold your hand!" he yelled, still annoyed with Peter. The older boy just rolled his eyes and grabbed the black haired boy's hand.

The station seemed to fall away around them and before long they found themselves standing at the mouth of a large cave. Instead of dull lights above them, they had sun light streaming onto them, instead of a concrete platform beneath their feet, they found sand. In front of them was a large, crystal blue ocean.

Lucy turned and smiled at Susan and then Lillian before all three girls went running towards the water, stripping off their jacket, shoes and other unessential clothing as they went. The boys were not too far behind them. After splashing in the surf for a bit, Edmund stopped and looked up at the cliff that loomed over them.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter laughed as though his brother was thick.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

The group all looked up to see vegetation growing over an old building. As a silent agreement they all got out of the water and climbed the cliff. When they got up with top they started looking around taking in the scene. Since Lillian had never been in Narnia she just walked with Edmund.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Lillian asked as they searched the ruins.

Edmund stopped and looked over his shoulder at his best friend, deep in thought as he did. "I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. "But I'm glad you are."

Lillian just smiled shyly as they walked back to where Lucy and Susan stood.

"Wonder who lived here?" Lucy thought out loud.

"I think we did," Susan answered, looking at something she picked up off the ground.

"Hey, that's mine," Edmund exclaimed, striding forward. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, did I?"

Suddenly Lucy had an epiphany. "Don't you see?" When everyone gave her blank looks she pulled Peter to a certain spot on the ruins that seemed to have been a platform, then she did the same to Susan and Edmund. "Imagine walls and columns there and a glass ceiling."

"Cair Paravel," Peter breathed. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Lucy whispered before her eyes landed on Lillian who was standing awkwardly off to the side. "Lillian, you ruined your new uniform."

"New uniform? But you're not any taller!" Edmund stated, walking up to Lillian to make sure.

Lillian blushed crimson and couldn't meet Edmund's eye. To cover up her discomfort she mumbled that they should try to find answers to what happened.

They went searching again, this time for answers as to what destroyed the once great building. "Catapults."

"What?" Peter asked his brother who was crouching next to a large bolder.

"This didn't just happen," Edmund stated slowly. "Cair Paravel was attacked!"

Silently, Peter walked over to what looked to be an old wall, and with Edmund's help, moved the large protective stone from in front of a door. He then ripped some of his shirt and tied it around a thick stick. "I don't suppose you have any matches."

"No," Edmund said, digging through his bag. "But will this help?" He pulled out a touch to show the others.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter laughed, showing his dimples.

Edmund just clicked the touch into life and pointed it down the stairs. They couldn't see to far ahead so they walked carefully. As they walked they saw the ground level out and the area glowed from the light streaming through a hole in the roof, glistening artifacts laying everywhere. The youngest boy looked upwards slightly only to be met with an older version of himself in statue form. Walking forward, he put the touch in a cut in the wall, no longer needing it. His statue stood behind a solid gold trunk, just like Peter's, Susan's and Lucy's.

The boy looked over his shoulder to see Lillian standing by the stairs, looking lost. With an encouraging smile, Edmund beckoned her over before opening the lid of the trunk. She sat on the edge as she watched him move things around. When moving his crown, he found it just kept falling back. Instead of putting it to the side again, he put it on Lillian's head.

She simple chuckled before noticing Lucy pulling a dress out of her own trunk.

"I was so tall."

"Well you were older then," Susan joked.

"As opposed to a hundred years later... when you're younger," Edmund tried to understand, with a shiny helmet on his head that was to big, making Lillian chuckled again. When he turned his head to smile at her, the helmet turned and she could see part of the side of his face, making her giggle.

"I think it's a bit big for you," she told him, taking the helmet off his head.

"It wasn't always."

"Oh, so you used to have a big head?" Lillian joked, chucking the metal headwear into his hands.

"Funny," Edmund sarcastically retorted. He put the helmet off to the side of the trunk and pulled out his sword, resting it against the side of the trunk so he could easily get it when they left.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned her bewildered looking sister.

"My horn, I must have left it on my saddle... the day we went back," Susan exclaimed, holding a bow and its accessories.

Suddenly the sound of metal being dragged along metal rang through the chamber. Four heads turned to look at Peter who had just drawn his sword.

"When Aslan bares his teethe, winter meets its end," Peter said in a strong voice.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy ended for him, her voice saturated in unshed tears. "Everyone we knew – Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers – they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter declared, putting his sword back.

"But first we need better clothing. Our school uniform wasn't exactly designed for forest terrain," Susan reminded them, looking down at her wrinkled outfit.

"Oh, but..." Lucy looked at their blonde friend. "Lillian won't fit in any of our dresses. She's a different size to us, no matter what age we were."

"Luc, I'm sure at one point you were Lily's height," Edmund assured.

"Ed." Susan smiled slyly. "She's not our_ size_."

"Her figures different," Peter mumbled, blushing as he looked at the side wall, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Edmund frowned and looked at Lillian who had a cherry red tinge to her fair cheeks. He slowly swept his eyes over her body as the girl hugged herself in discomfort. Her figure was different to Lucy and Susan's. Her chest was larger. Edmund looked away sharply, only just realizing why his best friend had gotten a new uniform.

"Oh, well... um, here!" Edmund dug in his trunk and pulled out a pair of black pants and a dust grey tunic. "They might be a bit big though." He gave them to Lillian who smiled in thanks. "Peter, we should leave and let the girls get dressed."

The older boy, still not looking anywhere near Lillian, nodded and left before his younger brother. The moment the girls knew the boys were out of ear shot they started laughing.

"Oh my god." Lillian gasped. "That was embarrassing. Edmund looking at me like that."

"Peter noticed before now. He was blushing almost as much as you." Lucy giggled at the older girl.

Lillian wasn't listening. She was to busy hiding her smile by burying her face in the clothing Edmund had given her, looking at Edmund's statue. "Eddie certainly grows up."

"We all did," Susan told her, turning away from them to get changed and not catch Lillian's tone.

"But he grows up!" the blonde whispered, biting her lip before getting dressed. The shirt was large on her and hung loosely. She had to roll up the pants legs but other then that they were a comfortable fit.


	2. The Title

The Title

_**Thank you for the reviews, and yes I'm going to keep writing. Although the lines might not be exact to the movie but I'll get it as close as possible.**_

"We need to find a Narnian, so they can tell us what is going on!" Susan reasoned as they walked down to the beach on the other side to where they appeared.

"Excellent, go ask a tree," Lillian said in a voice that made them wonder if she was joking or if she was serious. "I'm joking, but you said there were dwarfs in Narnia, right?"

"Yeah." Peter said slowly, looking at the girl. They stood on a patch of earth that was half sand and half grass.

"Oh, well, I found one." In answer to their confused looks, Lillian pointed towards the beach were they saw two men lifting a dwarf up from the bottom of their boat.

Quickly, the five ran towards the scene, Susan pulling an arrow out of its holder as she did. When they had the attention of the two men she ordered them to drop the poor dwarf. Not the wisest thing to say seeing as he was suspended over water. They did as she told them to and Peter jumped in the water to get the small man. Susan hit one of the men with an arrow and the other man jumped out of the boat as Edmund jumped in the water.

Peter resurfaced not to long after with the dwarf and Edmund started to struggle with the job of pulling the boat to shore. When placed on the ground and his hands released by Lucy the small man pulled off his gag and spat water out before glaring at Susan.

"Drop him?" he snapped. "That's the best you could have came up with."

"A simple thank you would savvies," Susan informed him, feeling offended he didn't appreciate her help.

"They were doing just fine drowning me without your help!" He pointed to where the man had been.

"Perhaps we should have let them," Peter threatened.

"Peter," scolded Lillian, looking disgusted.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund looked at the four other humans in shock.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf looked at them in confusion.

"That's a bit of a long story," Lucy warned as Susan handed Peter his sword back, something the dwarf noticed.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he asked, not really wanting the answer.

"I'm High King Peter. The Magnificent," Peter introduced, holding his hand out.

The dwarf just looked at it.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," Susan said.

"Probably." The dwarf chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Peter drew his sword, staring the dwarf down.

"Oh you don't want to be doing that boy," the dwarf warned, looking at the long blade.

"Not me," Peter looked at Edmund. "Him." He handed the Narnian his sword as Edmund drew his own.

The dwarf struggled to lift up the metal that was taller then him. Edmund, thinking it would be easy, smiled at his siblings and friend. Just as he turned his head back to look at his opponent, the man got a surge of strength and attacked him. It seemed the Narnian was winning, he even hit Edmund in the eye and then cheekily asked him if he was alright. Edmund recovered though and got the man on the behind with the flat of his blade. Lillian watched with fright as the rest watched with amusement, they having seen him fight before, unlike her. Suddenly Peter grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her behind him, not letting go of her hand after. Seconds later Peter's sword went soaring, straight to where Lillian had been moments before.

"Thanks," she whispered to Peter who was smiling at his brother.

"Beards and bedsteads! It looks like that horn worked after all!" the dwarf breathed, Edmund's sword pointed at him and a glare on the young boy's face.

"Horn? What horn?" Susan asked, wondering if it was hers.

Instead of answering he turned his gaze onto Lillian who he had only just noticed, seeing as she had retrieved Peter's sword for him, drawing his attention. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I... I'm Lillian," the girl stuttered. "I'm their neighbour." She looked at Edmund to see his glare and recoiled, making the boy soften his gaze.

"You can't be," he whispered, his eyes wide with amazement as the black-haired boy dropped his sword.

"I am," Lillian assured. "I have been for years."

"Your necklace, it's King Edmund's."

Lillian put a hand over the gold locket around her neck that had been a gift from her grandfather before he died. It was large and old fashioned. It had been her grandmother's. Her grandfather had given it to her when they had first realized he loved her and it had a large topaz on the front with swirls engraved in the gold around the stone. It was the most precious thing she owned so when Edmund was leaving during the war, she told him to look after it for her, and give it back when he came back. "No, it's mine. I gave it to Edmund to look after just before he came into Narnia."

"You're her." The dwarf walked towards the blonde, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'm who?"

"The Heart of Just. The tales were true," the dwarf told her in ooh.

"But I've never been in Narnia," Lillian told him with a confused smile.

"No, but your name has been, and so has your description. Every Narnian child was told of the Kings and Queens of Old, and the Heart of the Just, the most captivating beauty in any land. By Aslan, it was no lie." The dwarf dropped to his knees, staring at Lillian. "I'm Trumpkin, forgive me for my rudeness."

"You're forgiven," Lillian squeaked, her face red and her eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

"What horn?" Edmund asked in a strong voice, coming to Lillian's rescue.

"Queen Susan's horn, a boy not much older then you lot come riding into the woods, Telmarine soldiers on his tail. I went to take care of the soldiers seeing as the boy was on the ground scared. He blew the horn, he had it with him. After I was captured I found out it was Prince Caspian I saw." Trumpkin explained, dragging his eyes away from Lillian.

"Well can you take us to Prince Caspian?" Susan questioned, putting her bow safely behind her back.

"Yeah, last time I saw him, he was in the Shuddering Forest."

"Good thing Eddie thought to grab the boat, we might need it," Lillian praised, walking over to her friend who was blushing because of what she said.

The six walked over to where he had left the boat and Peter and Susan jumped in easily. Susan then offered a hand to Trumpkin to help him in as Peter did the same to Lillian. Lillian didn't realise that the only reason Edmund happened jumped in was because he wanted to help the blonde into the boat. Instead, he simply helped his little sister before pushing the boat off the shore and jumping in himself.

He sat next to Lillian, facing Peter who was rowing. When he looked at Lillian it was to find her smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She looked away quickly, over the beautifully clear water. "You're, um, going to have to teach me how to use this." Lillian pointed to the sword around her waist that they had found in the chamber.

"I'd rather you never have to use it but okay, I'll teach you when we're on land and stop for the night." Edmund put his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean into him. "You're not going to get sea sick, are you?"

A soft giggle left Lillian. "I hoped not. But if I just ignore the waves I'll be fine. So you have to help distract me."

"Okay, tell me what I write on your back." Edmund moved back slightly so that he could run his finger over Lillian's back. They had played the game since they were young and it had actually helped them to learn how to spell. The first word he wrote was 'cliff'.

"Umm, was it cliff?" Lillian asked, her long, straight hair falling over one shoulder so it didn't get in the way.

"Yeah, try this one!" He wrote 'Narnia' across her back just under her shoulder-blades. When he was done his thumb brushed the bare skin that showed around her loose neckline.

Lillian took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Edmund. "I didn't get that one. I'll pay more attention this time.

Edmund moved some strands of hair off of her back and slowly wrote it again, his finger sliding over the soft fabric of his old shirt gentle. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing as his finger skimmed over the ridges in Lillian's back, made by the many muscles making up its form. He wished he hadn't been awoken to the fact that Lillian was growing into a woman, he had worked so hard in never realizing it and all that effort was lost. He tried to make it a point of looking at the girl the same way he had when they were younger and she used to sneak out of her house after a particularly bad dream and sneak through his window. The girl that had laid down next to him in his bed, with Peter on the other side of the room snoring was his best friend and nothing else. Of course he had known when she started to change but he made a point to not notice. On those many nights she had slept beside him, with his arm draped over her middle he was able to feel the changes but had not wanted to see his best friend in a more then friendly light.

"N," Lillian whispered, her eyes closed. "A. R. N. I. A. Narnia?"

"Yeah, it was."

They kept going with the game as Lucy commented about the trees.

"They're so still."

"What do you except? They're trees," Trumpkin reminded her in a ruff voice.

"They used to dance."

"It wasn't long after you lot left that the Talmerines invaded. Some people fought, but most retreated into the forest, and the trees... they retreated so far into themselves that no ones heard from them since." Trumpkin looked up at the greenery above.

"We didn't mean to leave," Peter told him, rowing the boat.

"It doesn't matter now." Trumpkin turned away from the old memory's and looked at the kids.

"Get us to the Narnian and it will." Peter started rowing more strongly, his jaw set.

As Peter rowed Edmund kept drawing words on Lillian's back. "I didn't get that one," she said as they neared shore. Both she and Edmund spoke in whispers so the others didn't over hear what they said. "Can you do it again?" He did and she closed her eyes, trying to get it. "I. L. O..."

They hit shore and Lillian trailed off, not knowing how it was ended. The group hopped out of the boat and the boys pulled it up onto the sand so it wouldn't sail away. As the boys did this manual labour, Lucy walked off, talking to something.

"Hello there."

"Get back, Your Majesty," Trumpkin demanded, making Lucy look at them.

She turned back to see the bear she was trying to make conversation with charging towards her. Susan drew her bow but was reluctant to release it, hoping the animal would stop on its own, the boys ran to the boat to retrieve their swords as Trumpkin retrieved his bow and arrow. Lillian, however, still had her sword around her waist and she drew it, running forward. Lucy fell on the ground with a scream as the blonde slid on the rocks to come to a rest lying next to her, her sword pointed at the beast.

Just as she went to lunge up at it, the bear stopped. The two girls looked behind them to find that Susan had not shot the arrow, but Trumpkin had. All four of them ran towards the two. Edmund pulled Lillian to her feet and stood in front of her, his sword drawn as he feared the animal getting up and attacking them.

Trumpkin, meanwhile, was drawing a dagger.

"He was wild," Susan stated in shock, "I don't think he could talk at all."

"If you are treated like an animal long enough you will start to believe it," Trumpkin informed her. "I think you will find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He stabbed the already dead bear, making sure it truly was dead. All five humans flinched at the grotesque display.

Edmund put his sword away and turned, intending to comfort Lillian. What happened, however was that Peter took Lillian's hand and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright. It's dead now." That was the wrong thing to say.

The blonde looked up with a glare, pushing the older boy away. "I know that! I was actually about to kill him as well." She turned and stomped off, her face pale from horror but her cheeks flushed with rage.

"Pete, she's a vegetarian. She hates animals being senselessly killed," Edmund informed his clueless brother before race after his friend. "Lily." She didn't turn. "Lily," he said again in a small sing-song voice. That made her stop, her lips trying to pull into a small smile she fought.

"You know that voice always makes me smile," scolded Lillian.

"I know. That's why I used it." Edmund walked around Lillian to face her and pushed back some of her blonde hair, cupping her cheek. "I know you don't want to harm animals, but I want to thank you for what you were willing to do. You were willing to put everything you believe in behind you to save my sister."

"But I'm a hypocrite!" Lillian whined, dropping her head only Edmund's shoulder. "I looked at the bear like an unsophisticated bean. I have always argued that just because we couldn't understand animals doesn't mean that they are not intelligent in their own way."

"Hey, beautiful, you heard what Trumpkin said, if _anyone_ human or animal is treated like an animal long enough, they start believing it." He kissed her temple as he rubbed her back. He placed his other hand on her lower back and pulled her flush against him. Her body moulded into his perfectly, her heartbeat quickened the moment he had hugged her close and it was hammering against his chest, matching his own so well that he couldn't tell which one was his and which one was hers.

Her hair fell over her shoulder revealing the skin of her neck. He stopped breathing as he looked at it, wondering what Lillian would do if he kissed the soft flesh. Figuring that was not the best idea he decided to talk to her, to distract his thoughts. "You should wear my clothes more often... wait, that came out wrong! I meant that they hang loosely so it almost hangs off one shoulder, that still doesn't sound right." Lillian was giggling in his arms, her body shaking. He took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "You look cute."

"Thank you." She blushed but still smiled from amusement. She quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She had done that before, a friendly peak, like a handshake, but this one was shier then others. "You look cute in anything."

She turned and walked off, her face pink. She went to see how Lucy was as Edmund stood there in a daze, his cheek feeling so hot from her lip that he felt as though he had an imprint of the kiss burnt into his skin. Not that he would have cared.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so insensitive."

Lillian turned, thinking it was Edmund, even though it didn't sound like him. She was therefore surprised when she saw Peter standing there with a guilty expression. "Oh, that's alright, you didn't know... did you just call me Lily?"

"Yeah," Peter confessed before clearing his throat. "I think we should set off. Where's Ed?"

As though knowing they wanted him over with them, the black haired boy started to make his way over, a happy smile on his face. "Hey, Lu, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy told him, a small smile on her face. "Thanks to Trumpkin."

The second youngest sibling nodded before slipping his hands around Lillian's waist. She giggled at the contacted, seeing as she was extremely ticklish.

"Oh, did that tickle," asked Edmund, feigning astonishment. He ran his fingers over her middle, making her double over with laughter.

"Eddie, stop!"

"Eddie?"

The four humans looked over to see Trumpkin looking at them in confusion.

"That's my nickname for Edmund. He calls me Lily," explained the blonde as she grabbed her best friend's hands and moving out of his arms.

"Alright, Your Majesties, Just Heart, we should get going, I'll lea..."

"I'll lead the way," Peter cut in, starting to walk off.

"I really wish he would stop calling me 'Just Heart'," mumbled Lillian, walking beside her best friend.

"How about... Banana Peal head?" he suggested, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You know, 'cause your hair is the colour of the inside of a banana peal."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"At least mine lays the way I want it to. Yours is messy as every and you have a cowlick!" Lillian retorted.

"I thought you liked my cowlick." Edmund put on an expression resembling a wounded puppy.

"I love your cowlick."

"Yey." Edmund smacked his lips against Lillian's cheekbone, making her laugh at his behaviour. "I think I was going to cry! If my dear Lily didn't like something about me!"

"I love everything about you, my dear Eddie!" Lillian hugged Edmund's slim waist as they walked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You know," Edmund started, breaking the silence. "Your hair really does look like the inside of a banana peal... good thing I like bananas."


	3. Not Little Children

3. Not Little Children

They trudged over land as they followed Peter's lead. They were all in good spirits except for Peter and Trumpkin. Peter was getting angry because he was having trouble recognizing the area and Trumpkin was not in good spirits because he _knew_ they were going the wrong way.

"I don't remember these parts," Lucy stated, her breath slightly heavier from the exercise.

"That's what's wrong with you girls, can't carry a map in your heads," Peter teased, looking over his shoulder at the three girls behind him.

"That's because our head actually have something in them," Lucy shot back, making all three of them laugh.

Peter flashed pink with embarrassment before jerking his head at Lillian, telling her to catch up with him. "So, what do you think of Narnia?"

"It's beautiful, although I wish I could see the dancing trees and the other Narnians," confessed Lillian.

"You will," promised Peter.

"I wish he would just listen to the D.L.F in the first place!" Lucy whispered loud enough that it travelled.

"D.L.F?" question Edmund, frowning at his smiling sisters.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy elaborated, making Edmund and Trumpkin stop in their strides.

The black haired human looked amused as the dwarf frowned deeper then he was naturally. "Oh... that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

Lillian, having heard the whole exchange laughed. As she and Peter walked, Edmund caught up behind them, unbeknown by either.

"So, Lily, you... um, look pretty," Peter complemented, stuttering as he did.

"Thanks, Eddie's clothes are soft, you'd think they had a smell of moth balls or something but they don't!" Lillian hugged her body with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah." Peter went quiet, not knowing what to say. He looked over his shoulder to make sure everyone was alright and saw his brother scolding, not looking at him or Lillian. "Ed, you alright?"

"Fine," the younger boy growled.

Lillian frowned with confusion before slowing her pace to fall into step with her best friend. "Eddie, are you sure you are okay?"

"I said I was fine!" Edmund snapped. He marched ahead only to find that Peter had stopped at a dead end.

"I'm not lost!" he declared, although his voice did sound doubtful.

"No," Trumpkin agreed with sarcasm. "You're just going the wrong way."

Peter tightened his jaw in anger as Lillian stepped up behind Edmund. "You said you last saw Prince Caspian in the Shuddering forest and the fastest way there is to cross at the River Rush."

"But if I'm not mistaken, there is not crossing at these parts."

The blonde girl quietly ran her hands up Edmund's back, letting the soft material of his tunic flowing over her fingers. When she got to his shoulders she gave them a soft squeeze. The angry boy immediately relaxed into her touch as Peter snapped at Trumpkin.

"Well then you must be mistaken." The older boy stalked off in another direction, not bothering to see if anyone was following.

Lucy, Susan and Trumpkin quickly went after him as Edmund turned to Lillian. "Sorry, I'm just getting sick of Peter thinking he's the best and he can have whatever he wants."

Lillian nodded her head as she grabbed Edmund's hand and led him down the path the others had taken. "I agree, he can't have everything his way, but don't let it get to you. Just ignore him."

Edmund nodded before Lillian spoke again. "Hey, Eddie..."

"Yeah?"

"Catch me if you can!" Lillian let go of his hand and ran off, down the hill. Peter and the others were far enough ahead that she could run and not pass them, which would lead to her possibly getting lost.

As she ran the sun caught her hair and Edmund was reminded of what he had said the last time he was in Narnia. Her hair looked like it was part of the sun light beaming down on it. Catching himself, the boy realized he had to go after her or she would question his odd behaviour. With a deep breath to prepare himself, he ran after her. He was much faster then she and she knew it. He caught her around the waist just as she reached the others.

"Put me down!" she laughed when he picked her up bridal style, holding her tight as she squirmed.

"What are you two doing?" Peter snapped, not liking their childish behaviour.

Suddenly, when Lillian tried to get out of his arms again, Edmund fell over from her movement. Even though she was stuck under the weight of her best friend, the blonde still laughed along with him. "Get off me, you oof!"

"Nah, I'm comfortable," Edmund replied.

Lillian just laughed harder and pushed him off.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" hissed Peter, glaring down at his brother and not the blonde girl.

"Having fun," answered Lillian. "Lighten up, Pete, you have to smile ones in a while when you are in times of sad. It makes the sad times easier to handle."

The older boy just scoffed and walked off, leaving his brother to jump up and help Lillian to her feet.

"Do those two always act like that?" Trumpkin asked the sisters, watching the Just Heart brush the dirt off King Edmund.

"Yeah, they do," Susan admitted. "I swear they still see each other as the seven year olds that used to play games where Edmund was a knight and Lillian a princess. It's time for them to realize their not little kids anymore and their not playing a game, this is real."

"Perhaps they realize more then you know," Trumpkin debated as they walked. He looked behind him as the girls looked ahead. He saw King Edmund grab his friend's hips, pulling her to him. He had an impish smile on his face and whatever he said was obviously suggestive in some manner because the Just Heart blushed and smacked the young King lightly on the arm. "They may know that they are not the little children anymore."

"Then why don't they act older?" asked the second eldest sibling.

"They act older then you realize." The moment after he said that, Lillian gave a squeal of laughter at Edmund tickling her.

Susan raised an eyebrow at the dwarf as though to say 'are you sure?' which just made him shrug, retiring on the idea of convincing her.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. Real life got in the way.**_

_**...o0Black-Sand0o...**_


	4. Bouncing

4. Bouncing

"Try not to bounce as much," laughed Edmund. "I swear you are imitating a rabbit."

"Nah, you're the one with the buck teeth!" Lillian retorted, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, that hurt, Lily, to deep." Edmund put a hand over his heart and stubbled back, acting wounded.

With a giggle, Lillian threw her weight into swinging her sword, knowing Edmund would easily block it in time. The force the boy used to hit her sword away made the blonde spin and stumble back. Edmund threw his sword away and caught Lillian, who was laughing joyfully. With a snort of laughter the young king joined in.

"Something tells me that wasn't right," Lillian stated in a giggle.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Edmund stood his friend up and rubbed his jaw in thought. "Okay, take the pose." She did as he asked and held her sword up, facing him. Edmund circled her, looking at her stance and the way she held the sword. He moved behind her and ran his hand along the arm she had outstretched, turning it so she held it more proficiently. "Straighten your back," he told her, touching her lower back, making her do just that. "Alright, shoulders back."

Lillian did as she was instructed and Edmund moved away from her, picking up his sword and facing her.

"Now, try not to bounce so much." With that said he swung his sword at her with a reasonable amount of force, making her go on the defensive.

The campsite was filled with the clanging of metal on metal, mixing with the sound of the fire that was crackling.

They had set up camp for the night, and since no one was too sleepy, Edmund decided to teach Lillian how to use a sword properly. The two would have been having better luck if they didn't keep dissolving into laughter.

Susan and Peter kept telling them to behave, and grow up, Trumpkin kept staring at them in awe, for some reason the others did not know, and Lucy just kept giggling at them and paying attention to the advice Edmund was giving Lillian.

Next minute there was the noise of an object cutting through the air and a gasp and a laugh.

"I did it! I did it!" declared Lillian, stabbing her sword into the ground and jumping up and down, looking at where Edmund's weapon had landed after she had disarmed him.

"You did," the boy agreed, holding open his arms, letting Lillian jump into them.

She squealed with delight and wrapped her legs around Edmund's waist, making him hold her up. "I actually disarmed you... wait you didn't let me, did you?"

"No, you just got me a good one," assured her friend.

"Congratulations, Lillian," admired Lucy, looking at the older girl as her brother set her back on the ground.

"If she got you that easily, brother, then perhaps you shouldn't go up against the Talmarines," Peter sniped, looking at the two teenagers.

"Peter, don't start," sighed Susan, rolling her eyes.

"Any man like Edmund would have lost his sword versing a challenge like Lillian," Trumpkin cryptically worded.

"I wouldn't," Peter defended himself, puffing out his chest.

"If you understood what I meant, then yes you would." Trumpkin stared broadly at the High King. "Prouder men then he have fallen to a female. They have... an enchantment about them that help them in fighting."

"How very untrue," the blonde disagreed.

Instead of arguing, Trumpkin grunted and looked at the Just King and the Heart of the Just as they practiced fighting more.

The camp was quiet. The fire was still going, Peter and Susan were on the brim of the camp talking in a low murmur, Lucy was sitting by a tree hugging it, and Edmund laid next to Lillian, trying to sleep. Lillian was sitting up, staring at Trumpkin who was shifting under her gaze.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"Do you have a bellybutton?" the blonde girl blatantly asked, making Edmund snort sleepily.

"Excuse me?"

"A belly button! I have one." Lillian lifted her top up enough to expose hers. "See?"

"Yes I have one," admitted Trumpkin.

"Interesting... can I see it?"

"NO!"

The haziness was thick in the morning and all Lillian could register was a foreign weight around her waist. It was warm, the foreign weight, and every now and then would pull her tightly against a solid object.

With a sleepy moan, Lillian turned over and buried her face into the warm object that had just been behind her. Moving her arms, she hugged the object tightly, not wanting to wake up. Even though she was still theoretically asleep she was able to work out that the object was breathing, and human.

A ruff voice broke through the sleepy hue and woke them up. "Your Majesty, Just Heart, wake up, King Peter and Queen Lucy are missing."

The two forms snapped awake and sat up, seeing Trumpkin looking down at them and Susan standing off to the side pacing in worry.

"We'll fan out and search the rimming of the campsite. They wouldn't have gone far," Edmund instructed, fully alert and awake.

All four got up and did as instructed, all grabbing their weapons as well. Lillian stepped lightly into the trees. As she walked she kept an ear out for any predators that might be lurking in the trees or bushes. She picked up the sound of something that was a lot like a small animal scurrying through the shrubs.

She turned, her blonde hair whipping around, her hand barely touching the holster before she was knocked to the ground. Looking up she found a mouse with a sword and a feathered cap like thing.

"Say your last words, Talmerine!" he demanded in a slight accent.

"E...e... EDDY!" she bellowed, eyeing the sword.

"Well that was original," the mouse admitted as the sound of heavy feet thundering through underbrush was heard.

"Get away from her!" Edmund yelled, drawing his sword.

The mouse jumped off Lillian, allowing Edmund to take her hand and pull her up, his dark eyes never leaving the creature.

"King Edmund?" the mouse asked in disbelief.

"Yes," hissed the dark haired boy, pulling Lillian behind him. "And you attempted to hurt my friend."

"I am greatly sorry, my lord." The mouse bowed. "I am Reepicheep."

"Where are Lucy and Peter?" the King demanded to know.

"Follow me!"


	5. Hair Like A Beam Of Light

5. Hair Like a Beam of Light

They were led into a clearing that held many creatures. Monitors, centaurs, dwarfs, bears, eagles, griffins, more than one could count. When entering they found Peter talking to a dark-haired boy with dark eyes and a slightly tanned complexion who had Peter's sword in his hands. Edmund, Lillian and Reepicheep appeared but moments after Susan and Trumpkin.

"Peter!" yelled Susan, seeing her older brother staring at the other teenager with bewilderment.

"High King Peter," exclaimed the dark-haired boy.

"I believe you called," replied Peter with a level of higher authority.

The one the new comers presumed was Prince Caspian frowned. "Well, yes, but... I though you would be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years," threatened Peter, turning to leave.

"No. No, it's alright," stated the Prince quickly. "It's just... you're not what we expected." His eyes swept over the royals and Lillian, going back to Susan.

"Neither are you," retorted Edmund, looking at a centaur and a minotaur standing beside one another.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," reasoned a badger.

Lillian smiled, finding him adorable. Edmund noticed her smile and winked at her, making her hug his arm and bury her face in Edmund's back, hiding a blush.

The mouse that had attacked Lillian stepped forward and addressed Peter. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." He bowed, sweeping his tail in front of him.

"Oh, my gosh, his so cute," gushed Lucy to Susan, her voice travelling in the clearing.

The mouse turned in anger, his sword drawn. "Who said that?"

"Oh, sorry," confessed Lucy, looking guilty as Lillian tried to hide a smile.

Reepicheep dropped his mad facial expression upon seeing the young royal. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," "courteous," or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia."

Peter smirked in admiration at the skill the Knight showed. "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

Reepicheep glowed with pride at the complement from the High King of Narnia. "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." The young King looked pleased with the news, turning back to the Prince when finishing his sentence.

Prince Caspian moved Peter's sword so the hilt faced its owner. "Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back."

As Peter took the sword and placed it back in the belt Lillian giggled, peaking over Edmund's shoulder.

"Who dares laugh at the King?" questioned a centaur, glaring into the light brown eyes looking at him with sudden fright.

"Don't talk to Lily like that," snapped Edmund making everyone cringe in fear at his anger. During his reign he hadn't been known for angry outburst and when he was angry people stayed away.

"Lily?" asked the badger in shock. "What an odd name."

"Its no more odd then Trumpkin, or Reepicheep or... or," Lillian stammered, coming out from behind Edmund and into a beam of sunlight that came through the trees.

"Trufflehunter?" added the badger with a chuckle.

"Or that!" agreed the blonde before she frowned. "What are you laughing at?"

"I know who you are!" stated the black and white animal. "Hair that looks as though it is part of a light beam, eyes the colour of Narnian soil near the beach, skin the colour of the finest marble, lips as red as Archenland's freshest strawberries..."

"The Heart of the Just," gasped Prince Caspian.

Reepicheep looked horrified as he gazed from Lillian to his sword before he dropped in. "I am so sorry, My Lady, for attacking you. I did not know, though I should have guessed when King Edmund came to your rescue."

"Umm, you're forgiven," said Lillian, looking at Edmund who was avoiding her gaze and blushing lightly.

"Oh, thank you, My Lady," gushed the mouse. "You are as kind as the stories."

"What stories?" questioned the Just Heart.

"We should move," interrupted Edmund as a faun went to answer. "You know, safer."

"Yeah," agreed Peter slowly, eyeing his red faced brother. "Edmund is right. We should move to somewhere more secure."

They all followed the leader of the centaurs as he disappeared through some trees, the Kings, Queens, Prince and Lillian following close behind.

"I wish I knew how the Narnians had heard of me," sighed Lillian as she walked with Edmund through the shrubbery.

"It doesn't matter," interjected the dark-haired boy quickly.

"But whoever told them about me said such sweet things," defended the blonde.

"Re...really? You find it sweet?" stuttered the Just King.

"Of course." Lillian rolled her eyes as though it was the most obvious thing. "How did I get the name 'Heart of the Just'?"

"May...maybe someone found you the heart of everything that is just," suggested Edmund, gazing sideways at his long time friend.

His friend snorted. "Who would ever see me as that?"

"I would," assured Edmund.

A smile was what he got in return as fingers wound into his. "Thanks, Eddie."

"She's just as he described," whispered a faun to centaur who nodded.

"She is certainly the Heart of the Just," agreed the half horse, half woman.

"What does it mean for her to be the Heart of the Just?" asked Prince Caspian, having heard what they had whispered.

They both looked at him before one of Reepicheep's knights answered. "What do you think it means? Look at her! She may remain oblivious but she is closer to the answer then you are... emotionally wise."

Prince Caspian looked over at the Just Heart and the Just King to find that Edmund had picked her up and throw her over his shoulder, making her laugh and demand he put her down. He of course didn't listen for two metres before putting her down and tickling her till she was doubled over with laughter.

"Oh!" Was all the Prince replied making the three he was talking to nod.

Later in the journey that day Edmund fell back to talk to Prince Caspian about how to deal with foreign policies. The young prince had many questions about it and since Edmund had been the Narnian ruler to deal with it the most, he was directing all those questions at the Just King. With Edmund busy Lillian found Peter falling into step next to her. She looked up at him with confusion in which Peter gave her his most dazzling smile. To Lillian it was second best after always being on the receiving end of his younger brother's.

Lillian returned the smile with a quaint one of her own before looking ahead of her as they walked through a field.

"Are you alright? I mean, after Reepicheep attacked you?" Peter asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes, he didn't do any harm," assured the young girl.

"Good." Peter nodded his head, not looking at her. He then looked at her with what he must have thought an adorable expression. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Thanks, Pete," said Lillian, feeling slightly awkward. "I didn't realise you cared."

"Of course I do," yelped Peter, sounding offended. "You mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to my family. We grew up together."

"Yeah," agreed the girl. "But for most of the time we grew up together you found me annoying and called me an ugly pest."

"I was... embarrassed... and rude. I'm sorry," apologised the High King.

"Why were you embarrassed?" inquired Lillian.

"I didn't know how I felt about you and I was embarrassed that I found you pretty," confessed Peter.

"Oh," replied Lillian in shock. "Well thank you."

"Come on, Pete, every one knew she was breath-taking. Even as a little girl who used to claim pictures in books looked better upsided-down," Edmund yelled from behind the pair.

The two looks he received were in complete contrast. Lillian smiled cheekily at him whilst Peter glared.

"I had you agreeing in the end," reminded the girl.

"You kissed me!" defended the boy. "I was blushing too much to debate my point."

"Please," scoffed the girl, "You kissed me to shut me up."

"Prove it!" challenged the young king as the Prince beside him looked on with amusement.

"I'm to shy to make the first move," retorted the blonde.

"Liar."

"Now you prove that!" Lillian smirked at her friend's cheerful expression.

"Cheeky!" Was his reply before he went back to his conversation of foreign policy.

"You and Ed kissed?" Peter spat out in disbelief.

"When we were little... well, we were fifteen."

"So when Susan and I were teasing him about never having kissed someone when were away, he wasn't kidding when he said he had?" asked Peter, needing clarification in his shock.

"Nope," answered Lillian.

"Was he horrible?" questioned the eldest Pevensie.

"I'm not telling you that," chuckled the girl, walking ahead.

"Oh, come on," begged Peter. "Just a hint? He was horrible wasn't he?"

Lillian stopped and faced Peter who had caught up to her with his long legs. She smirked at him. "Put it this way, I'm glad he was my first kiss but sad at the same time." Peter smiled with glee at this before Lillian continued on. "Now I have an idea of what a kiss should be like that I think very few people can live up to."

"Ouch," muttered Peter as Lillian kept walking. Edmund must have heard for he was giving Peter a prideful smirk as he listened to Prince Caspian.

_**Reviews? Yes?**_


	6. The Painting, The Story and The Dream

6. The Painting, the Story and the Dream

_**A flashback was suggested by Sonny13 and I liked it, though it doesn't give the Just Heart answer, sorry.**_

They had been walking across the field for about twenty minutes when they came to mountain with a stone path leading to the entrance to a cave. Centaurs lined either side of the path, their swords drawn high. The four Pevensies walked ahead of everyone else proudly, Lillian and Prince Caspian shortly behind. When they entered the cave the light level lowered dramatically. Everywhere there were creatures forging weapons, testing armour and preparing for war. There were fires here and there to heat metal and doorways leading to more sections of this maze within a mountain.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," assured Prince Caspian, seeing the Kings and Queens branch off. Susan and Lucy disappeared through a doorway to the left whilst Edmund and Lillian walked over to some fauns practicing their sword work.

Moments later Susan reappeared. "Peter. You may want to see this."

Edmund and Lillian, having heard what she had said, decided to follow out of curiosity. Susan led them into a long hallway with paintings along the walls. The one Susan showed then was of four people. Two males and two females in royal attire, riding horses with crowns on their heads.

"It's us," exclaimed Lucy, the fire of the torch being held next to the wall illuminating the painting.

"What is this place?" asked Peter.

"You don't know?" Prince Caspian sounded astonished as he moved the torch away. At the questioning looks he received he turned and led them down the hallway. They came to a large chamber with a stone railing of types running all around it starting at a basin near the door. Prince Caspian put his torch in the basin and watched as it lit up, sending the flames along the railing to light the whole space. The entire chamber was made of a sand coloured stoned and in the centre of the room was a cracked table, behind it and the railing was a carving of a lion so real and proud that it send a warm shiver down Lillian's spine.

"Alsan," Edmund whispered in Lillian's ear, sending another shiver through her.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy declared with faith, staring longingly at the stone carving.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter retorted, a slight frown of annoyance on his face as he too stared at the lion.

Lucy simply dropped her head with a sad sigh as Lillian looked at them all. "What is this place?"

"It's the Stone Table," replied Edmund sadly. "Aslan allowed the White Witch to kill him on this table instead of me. I betrayed him so I was meant to die. Since an innocent person was killed on the table, the table cracked and Aslan became alive again."

"But hadn't the White Witch stabbed you?" asked the blonde in confusion.

"That was after, during the battle," confirmed Edmund. It had been the scar from the stab that had made Edmund tell Lillian about Narnia. She had demanded answers when having laid eyes on the jagged, pink flesh of his side.

Slowly the six left the chamber to explore more of the How. They were shown the chamber in which they were to sleep as well as the room that some of the Kings and Queens most precious things had been moved to after the news of an advancing attack on Cair Paravel. The spent a portion of their time rummaging in that to try and find some spare clothing. They did find some, as well as some of their battle armour. However, Lillian discovered a clue to her unanswered question of how she got her title.

"Is this me?" Her voice rang through the room, drawing the attention of the Pevensies and the female faun who was helping them find things. Lillian was holding a painting that depicted a blonde girl on a swing, her hair caught in a breeze, the ends disappearing into a beam of light. She was smiling widely in amusement, her swing being used as a seat only in the painting. "It looks like that picture Susan drew of me during that calm period of the war... didn't you take that with you to the Professor's, Eddie?"

"Um, yeah, I did," stammered the young boy. "I guess one of the Narnians had seen it during my stay and recreated it."

"That painting has not been seen since the Telmarines attacked. When it was found all Narnians knew it had to be the Heart of the Just," explained the faun named Darlana. "Just as described. We had to save it from the catapults. So we did."

"So, this isn't how... I became known in Narnia?" Lillian asked, sounding slightly disappointed she hadn't solved the mystery yet.

"No, you were known of before that painting," informed Darlana. "That was actually the reason for the painting."

"At least it's a beautiful picture of her," reasoned Peter.

"Thanks, Peter." Lillian smiled at the older boy as she set the painting down and went back to trying to sort through the belongings.

"Yeah, Peter," agreed Edmund, his words dripping with sarcasm and anger. "Real sweet of you!"

Peter frowned in confusion at his younger brother but as he opened his mouth to question his behaviour the boy turned around sharply and left the room, dropping the helmet he held with a loud bang as he did. Peter frowned at his brother's behaviour. He vaguely wondered if Edmund was going back to his old self, the one he was right before they went to Narnia.

He had been easy to anger, especially when his siblings invited Lillian to spend time with them instead of him. He hadn't been at the park the day Susan made the drawing of Lillian in the park and shortly after he had seen it, it had gone missing. They had later found out that Edmund had it. He had taken it to remember Lillian if she was to ever stop being his friend. When they had found out, Peter had demanded Edmund give it back to Susan but Lillian had came to his defence saying Susan could always draw another so why not let Edmund have that one. She had then assured Edmund that she would always be his friend no matter what, even if he kicked and screamed saying he hated her and never wished to see her again, which of course he never did.

Peter decided he would have to talk to his brother when he cooled down and was alone, just to make sure he wasn't going back to his old self.

Lillian, however, didn't wish to wait till he had calmed to confront him. She left the room the moment the helmet had alerted her to Edmund's exit. She found him easily in the chamber with the Stone Table. He was leaning against it, staring up at Alsan with his arms crossed and a scold on his face. The girl walked around the table so she was standing in front of her friend. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he hissed, glaring up at the lion as though he had something to do with his mood.

"Are you angry that Peter gave me a complement?" asked the girl.

"No," spat the boy before he faltered. "Yes, sort of... not entirely."

"Then what is it, Eddie?" Lillian walked closer and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Tell me!"

Edmund groaned and threw up is arms in frustration walking away from Lillian and starting to pace. "He annoys me! He's so arrogant and believes he can do everything himself but I always have to save his but. In Narnia the first time I always had to go to other lands to create agreements and such, I had to look after our treasury because he can't haggle for anything. And all he did was meet people at fancy balls and had Ladies of the Courts from other countries throwing themselves at him and I never complained. I never asked to be noticed, I never asked for female attention, I never asked for gratitude for all my hard work and for locking myself away in my study, not going to meals in the dinning room because I was to busy working. Nothing. All I wanted was you! I wanted you in Narnia with me. And now, you're in Narnia. You're here! And Peter, being self-centred wants you with him."

"But he wont get that," retorted Lillian softly, sitting on the edge of the Stone Table and gazing at her friend with calm eyes. "I like spending time with you. That brother of yours needs to deflate his head whilst yours is perfectly fine the way it is."

Edmund looked at the small smile on his friend's face before he sighed in relent and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck and hair. Her hair always looked as though it was made out of silk and feathers and that was exactly how it felt. He sighed again, this time in content, making Lillian giggle.

"That tickled."

He just laughed at that. She was easily tickled when she was in a good mood. Whenever she was angry or upset though, all her nerve endings stopped being ticklish. Her hands rubbed Edmund's back gentle as he stood there holding her. She knew he didn't want to move till all his anger was gone out of fear of ranting again. He had done that since he was younger. Just as he was feeling himself start to doze there was a clearing of a throat. His head shot up and Lillian looked over her shoulder to see Prince Caspian standing at the entrance, looking at though he was guilty of interrupting a private moment. "King Edmund, they wish for you and King Peter to inspect the weapons. Reepicheep is adamant they need to be approved by the both of you."

"Thanks, Caspian," Edmund said, not sounding too grateful. "See you later, Lily?"

She smiled at him as he held her hands in his. "Of course, Eddie, whenever you need me."

He returned the smile as he slowly walked away from her, letting go of her hands at the last moment. Seconds after he turned from her he ran from the room, wishing to get the inspection over with. Lillian then turned so she was lying on the table, propped up by the diagonal the side she leant against was on. She looked at the Prince who was still standing in the doorway, gazing in contemplation at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile and a slight chuckle.

The prince timidly walked forward. "Sorry, it's just... I have been told stories of your beauty for many years... I always thought you were a fairytale," he confessed slowly.

"Never thought I'd be compared to Cinderella," mused Lillian, looking up at the roof of the chamber.

"Who?" Prince Caspian frowned.

"Never mind." The English girl looked at the Telmarine who was standing next to the table awkwardly. "You know you can sit down." The boy took the hint and slid onto the table. "So tell me about my story. Do you know how it got started?"

"No," admitted Prince Caspian. "I don't know if it is or was a prophecy like how the Kings and Queens got here, or if said royals told it or if it was just a story that happened to be true. The Narnians know better then I. However, the story is that a girl whose hair, when hit by light, melted into it, whose eyes were the brown of the Narnian soil near the beaches to the East, the most beautiful beaches I might add, whose skin resembled that of finely carved marble and whose lips were as red as a freshly ripened Archenland strawberry owned the heart of a royal. This royal was the most fair and honest ruler to ever live. He strived for peace and fairness among the countries. He never wish for the attention of a maiden, or lady, as long as he had even a tiny memory of the Just Hearts smile, of her voice, of her kindness to everyone, even those that believed they didn't deserve it. He was believed, in the story, to be a _just_ ruler, so his love became the Heart of the Just, for he always said she did not have his heart, she was his heart. He learnt what true kindness was from her and he used that lesson to rule."

Lillian was silent for a bit after listening to the story intently. Finally she voiced her thoughts. "How do they know I am this... Heart of the Just? No royal loves me more then a friend."

"You fit the description perfectly and the Narnians believe it is you." Prince Caspian looked at the young girl next to him. "I'd trust their opinion. They know the story almost as well as the first person to have said it."

With that he got up, leaving Lillian to contemplate his words. She sat there for the longest of time before Lucy found her. She looked at the younger girl that she considered to be a sister. "Hey, Lucy, you having fun... you know, being back?"

"It's not the same, but I am glad to be back," admitted the little red-head. "What about you? Glad you are here?"

Lillian shrugged. "I guess. I just wish I knew how I received this title."

"Lillian," Lucy said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me," replied the girl, looking sad and tired.

"You'll figure it out eventually," assured the gentle Queen. "You have a photographic memory after all."

Lillian laughed. "That does help."

Lucy laughed to before suddenly turning serious. "He missed you, you know. A lot. There wasn't a day in Narnia that he didn't look at that drawing of you. He swore when he was in the Witches cell that you came to him, sat with him and talked to him."

"Really?"

"Yep." Lucy nodded. "You got him through the day."

He was exhausted. He hadn't had a chance to find Lillian because the inspection of the weapons had taken longer then expected. He had had a quick dinner, without her, seeing as she and Lucy had ate before he had finished his job and now he laid in the room received for the royals and Lillian to sleep in. He was tired and it only took a few minutes for him to fall into sleep after lying down in the makeshift bed.

_Everything was covered in ice. It was cold, not only in temperature but in atmosphere. He was so scared that more people would get hurt over his selfish actions. The White Witch wanted his family and he was horrified to think of what would happen to them if she found them. At the moment he tried not to think about it. All he wanted was company. Mr Tumnes had already been dragged away._

"_You really screwed up, didn't you?"_

_He knew that voice, but knew it couldn't be real. "Go away, you're not here."_

"_That's true," admitted the girl. Edmund looked up to see his best friend from England sitting on a block of ice in her green sundress. The cold obviously didn't bother her for she was smiling widely. "You've lost your sanity."_

"_Just what I needed," retorted Edmund sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

"_Move over, Fat Butt," she demanded, moving to sit next to him. He obliged, though he knew he couldn't actually touch her so he shouldn't have needed to move. "I'm your imagination, I admit it. Nice cell, Eddie, I see that attitude of yours has taken you to high places. You know, King... wait, no, just to trouble."_

"_I really am going insane," he confirmed, dropping his chin into his hand. "I'm being berated by myself in a female voice."_

"_You're not insane," Lillian informed him. "You're human. You needed someone here, someone you knew would be here for you no matter the situation or how much of a jerk you've been. The real me thinks you've been rude, you know this, but she loves you anyway, she's your friend anyway. Now, I, Lillian Zeller, want you to go back to being Eddie, not this monster. You used to be so shy. You would never talk to strangers. Now, not only do you talk to them, you help them and you pick on your family, who we both know you love!"_

"_I know," admitted the young boy. "I'm an idiot. I wish I had never met her, I wish I had never came here and betrayed my family. Now they're going to get hurt."_

"_All will work out in the end," assured Lillian, smiling._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your siblings, to Aslan and to yourself. You've been hating yourself for the way you've been acting but you still did it. I don't need an apology; I'm here for you, no matter what."_

_They heard the bang of a door opening and closing and the sound of the White Witch's footsteps._

"_No matter what?" repeated Edmund in question._

"_No matter what," confirmed Lillian, "She can't see me, only you can!"_

"_I love you," confessed the scared boy, looking at Lillian as the footsteps came closer. His imaginary Lillian didn't reply for he didn't know how the real Lillian would answer._

_He had just gotten out of the thick of the crowd with his siblings when he heard his name before he was tackled into a hug._

"_EDDIE!" _

_He looked into his arms only to be blinded by blonde hair. He sighed and tightened his arms around the girl he had missed._

"_You're back! This is so great." Lillian moved back, jumping a little with enthusiasm before giving his siblings quick hugs._

"_I've missed you, Lily," he told her as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other holding his suitcase. He led her to where he could see his mother and her aunt._

"_I've missed you too. I had this terrible dream that this awful woman stabbed you. She was scary and reminded me of everything cold and harsh." Edmund stopped walking at her words, making Lillian turn to face him. "Eddie? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, lifting his suitcase higher. Unfortunately it caught on his shirt and Lillian got a glimpse of something pink on his skin._

_Without asking his permission she lifted his shirt further up and gasped. "Eddie!"_

"_Um, Lily, about that dream of yours..." he trailed off looking guilty._

"_You are telling me __everything__ when we get to your house," she instructed in a voice that didn't allow for disagreements. _

_He however just nodded, feeling happy that she would know of Narnia. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For being there for me, no matter what." He had a secret smile on his face that make Lillian give a questioning look to._

"_Anytime, Fat Butt." She smiled back at him as they continued walking._

Edmund woke to his scare giving a sting of pain, like it had been frozen so much it burnt. He looked beside him to find Lillian with her back to him, the arm under her neck being hugged tightly. He smiled down at her as he wondered for the millionth time what the real Lily would have replied.

_**Yeeey, two chapters in a few hours!**_


	7. Planning and Confession

"Lillian, you'll enter with Susan, Caspian and I, then you'll go seal the guards in their halls," Peter declared not even sparing the girl a glance as they worked out how best to deal with Telmerines who were coming towards them.

"What?"

"Ed, you already know what you have..."

"No! I mean what do you think you're doing saying Lillian's going at all?" Edmund cut Peter off, looking livid.

"Ed, we need her. She's the only one with a photographic memory to memorise the map Caspian drew," Peter rationalised with his brother.

"You have Caspian for that!"

"Two people knowing their way around is better than one!"

"She's not going! I don't care how much it will help us, she's not going. She's never been to Narnia before now. She doesn't even know how to fight."

"Well then teach her," Peter stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's not going!" snapped Edmund, his jaw set.

"Eddie, if it will help us," Lillian started in a timid voice, "Then I'll go."

The boy looked angered and betrayed before he turned and stormed out of the chamber, everyone moving away from his wrath. No one bothered to go after him, knowing there was little that could be done to stop his anger.

"What do I have to do?" the blonde asked, looking away from the exit sadly.

"The guards' quarters are located in four different hallways," explained Caspian in a kind voice, pointing to the map he had drawn as he spoke of them. "Two are in the east wings, here and here, the other two are in the west wings, here and here. We need you to lock the gate leading into the hall so that if they do get alerted to our presents the guards would be trapped and therefore no one would be able to resist us. We'll come in here. Can you remember the route?"

Lillian followed the path with her finger before nodding her head. "Yes, I know it," she assured.

They spent an hour going over the plan before Peter excused himself from the room. He walked the corridors looking for his brother. He was ready to yell at him for questioning his orders. Lillian was the only one that could memorise the route perfectly and make adjustment encase the portraits and other artefacts that Caspian told her were on her path were not in the halls that the drawing showed, meaning the Prince's drawing was off. They needed her to go, end of story, and Edmund wasn't going to be able to change that because Peter thought it was the best plan they had.

He found his brother outside, keeping watch for any more Telmerine spies.

"What do you want," he grumbled, knowing Peter was standing behind where he sat.

"You didn't behave like a King in there!" stated Peter. "You argued against my orders in front of everyone and then you stormed off like a little child. I'm High King! They look up to me in there and to see my own brother can't follow my rule just lowers their respect for me."

"Sorry, Your Majesty," spat the younger of the two, "But I couldn't sit back as you led Lily to her death because your ego was in the way."

"I would never lead Lillian into danger," assured Peter, "I do care for her."

Edmund snorted sarcastically. "You used to say she was an annoying little child not worth your time."

"She was," admitted Peter, unashamed, "But then she grew up and turned into a lovely woman."

"You... you like her?" stammered the young king in disbelief, turning to look at the blond behind him.

Peter smirked boisterously. "Yes, that's what I meant by caring for her. She's pretty and knows of Narnia. Not to mention she's not a bratty little child anymore."

"That's your reasoning for liking her?" spat Edmund, getting to his feet and squaring his shoulders as he glared at his brother, his eyes darkening to an endless black. "Because she's grown up? Because she's Pretty? Knows about Narnia? Tolerable in your eyes? What shallow reasons to like her! The fact that she's kind, caring, understanding, and intelligent and a million more things escaped your notice? Lily is amazing and you only like her because you think she'll make you look good. I can't believe you! You have to take her, don't you? You have to take her from me?"

Peter frowned at his brother, finally understanding the situation. "You like her, don't you?"

"Only just figuring it out, are you?" snapped Edmund, looking at his brother like he was an imbecile. "I've loved her for years, I worked out my feelings for her went above friendship when I was in Narnia. All I wanted, everyday, was her. And now, you want to take her away from me."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Peter enquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Because it was none of your business!"

Peter looked sadly at his brother who had turned his back to him. As much as he ignored his brother, undermined his help and pushed him away, Peter never wanted to hurt his brother, and seeking Lillian would do just that. Besides, even if he did, he would probably always be second best, Edmund being the Pevensie she cared for the most. "I won't tell her how I feel. It's small and will more than likely go away whilst you love her and it hasn't gone yet, so it probably never will."

"Why do you care about my feelings?" snarled Edmund, sitting back down and blatantly not looking at him.

The other sibling sighed, sitting next to the dark haired boy. "You're my brother, I do care about you and I don't want to take Lillian away from you, besides, she would choose you over me any day."

"Well we are best friends and you were a jerk to her growing up," reminded the boy, a please smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Ed," muttered Peter in a dry voice.

"You're welcome," Edmund replied in a chipper voice, not caring he may have hurt his brother's feelings. "I still don't want her going though."

"I know," sighed the blond, running his fingers through his hair. "But we need her and she's agreed."

Edmund gave him a dark look. "If she gets hurt, I will never forgive you for it. She's important to me."

"I don't plan for anyone to get hurt on this mission," assured Peter, hesitating to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's simple and the Telmerines shouldn't be expecting it."

Edmund sighed in exasperation. "What you plan and what happens are two entirely different things. No one can plan everything, especially when it involves so many people and factors."

"Don't worry, Ed," exclaimed Peter in a chipper voice, clapping his brother on the back. "I know what I'm doing."

"One can only hope," the younger of the two grumbled as the older one stood up.

"Teach her some more sword skills encase but she shouldn't meet resistance," Peter spoke in an authorising tone, his chest out proudly before walking back into the hollow.

"You look like a peacock when you do that," called Edmund to have a dig before getting up and dusting himself off. He knew there was no stopping Lillian from going so the least he could do was make her as safe as possible and keep an eye on her when they were at the castle. At least know he knew Peter wasn't going to take Lillian away and break his heart.

"Um, Peter, can I talk to you?"

He looked up at the sound of the timid voice to find Lillian looking at his uncertainly. He was looking over the plans for the attack when she appeared in the doorway. "Yeah, of course, is it about this, about tonight?" He gestured to the papers in front of him.

She shook her head, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she stepped further into the room. "Some of the Narnians have been saying that...um..." she took a deep breath and drew courage, "That you have feelings for me and have been flirting with me."

"Oh." Peter was a little shell shocked. It was the night before that he had talked to Edmund and since then he had been busy getting things ready so obviously he hadn't had a chance to back off from Lillian. "About that... it's just a crush. I'm not going to act on it because it's just going to go away."

"So you are not going to ask me out?" clarified the blonde.

"No," confirmed Peter, shaking his head for extra emphasis. Part of him did hope she'd be disappointed. He was a king after all. "It's practically gone."

Instead she sighed with relief. "Thank god... or Aslan. You're a good friend but I don't like you that way. I was worried you would ask me out and I would have to let you down. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's alright," assured Peter, smiling happily to her. "Thank you for being concerned with my feelings, Lillian, and making your feelings known."

"You are welcome." She smiled back before looking towards the door where Edmund had just appeared.

"There you are, Lily," said the boy, walking up to his friend, giving his brother a nod of acknowledgement. "I thought you should get some rest before tonight. Do you want to come lay down. Probably shouldn't sleep because then you'll be drowsy."

Lillian smiled at him, one of her smiles that started out small and closed mouth until it couldn't be held back and grew to a wide open-mouth one that forced others to smile as well. "You are always looking after me, Eddy." She kissed his cheek before taking his hand. "Come on. Bye, Peter."

The High King mumbled his reply as his younger brother was dragged out of the room by the girl. He scratched his head wondering how he never noticed how Edmund spoke with an adoring tone to Lillian, or his eyes lightened with any touch he received from her. His eyes were always the way to tell his feelings. The darker they were, the worse his mood, unless it was a lighting issue like in a dark room. He honestly couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed before.

_**I finally updated. Hsc then Uni were taking time and I had wrote the start of this chapter ages ago and couldn't find it. Sorry it's so short but it was hard to write Peter caring but keep the arrogance. Next chapter should be longer seeing as it's the raid on the castle. R and R if you wish, and I'm sorry for the lateness but I promise to see this to the end. For all those that said you needed it to survive (I was surprised at the number) I hope I didn't deprive you for too long.**_


	8. Balcony Scene

_In, out, in, out..._

That's what she was focusing on. It was all she could do to stop herself from being sick. She breathed in, then out, making sure they were long, deep breaths. She couldn't say she wasn't scared because it would be a lie. She was terrified but she couldn't voice it for it seemed no one else was, they all had fought before and she hadn't.

"Calm down, Lily," whispered Edmund into her ear, hugging her around the shoulders from behind. "You'll be fine. Just run, if there is any danger. Just run, don't think about it, and only fight if you absolutely have to." Edmund felt Lillian stiffen and make a noise of protest, making him turn her around and grip her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Promise me, you'll run! I can't lose you."

She looked reluctant at first but then nodded. "Alright, Eddie, I promise I'll do my best to stay out of danger."

Edmund sighed in relief and straightened up, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you."

Lillian just hugged him back before Peter yelled out for the troops to assemble. "Be careful, Eddie."

"I will, for you" he assured with a genuine smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped from the braid going down her back. Her hair stopped only a few inches above her waist and Edmund marvelled at the way the light seemed to change each strand to a lighter blonde. He could have just stood there staring at it if Peter hadn't demanded his attention.

"You all know the plan," stated Peter in a strong voice, "Good luck, everyone, be careful and you'll all do fine."

Edmund squeezed Lillian's hand tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving over to the griffin that would be taking him into the castle. They were only a few miles from the gates, hidden in the trees. The griffin was to fly him from here, onto a tower, with Caspian, Peter, Susan, Lillian and Trumpkin dropping somewhere else, entering through the professor's window.

Lillian could hear the beating of the griffin's wings as they soared, feel the rising and falling of every powerful stroke. They saw Edmund's torch as they flew and she couldn't help but smile, seeing him as a brave soldier, the first into the battle. She held her breath though when she saw Caspian hang from his griffin to kill a soldier guarding a tower. She hadn't wanted to see any killing.

An archer on the open corridor they planned to land on spotted Edmund's light and went to shot at him, but Susan got to him first, shotting him moments before they landed, letting Peter deal with the soldier with the sword.

They made it to the professor's study via the window, however, when they got there, Caspian started to fret.

"I have to find him!" he declared, heading for the door before Peter stopped him.

"You don't have time," reminded the blond, "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't be here without him," snapped Caspian, before his voice softened, "And neither would I."

Susan looked sympathetically at Caspian for a moment before Susan turned to her brother. "You and I can deal with Miraz and Lillian can do her part."

"And I can get to the gate in time," added in the prince, looking pleased he had an ally.

Lillian took her queue and left the room, making her way to the guard's hallways.

She followed the map to her memory and found the first hallway. She quickly closed the gate to it, wincing when it creaked painfully loud. She didn't wake anyone up, if the fact that no one came charging out of their rooms was any indication.

She crept to the second corridor, almost being spotted by a guard on duty but hid quickly in a small, shadowed alcove till he passed. She didn't have to wait for long before he moved off to another part of the castle. However, Lillian found it wiser to wait a little longer before closing the second gate encase the creak made him come back.

She hesitated for no reason, seeing as this one did not make a noise like the first so then she only had to find the other two and her job would be done. She moved swiftly, but, unfortunately, became lost, seeing as Caspian's map was not entirely accurate, and neither were the 'landmarks' that were supposed to indicate which way to go when the map failed.

Lillian took a few wrong turns before she was back on track, but it was to late. She had just spotted her third gate to close when bells went off, signalling intruders. She froze, holding her breath before she heard the unmistaken noises of many people waking up and going into battle mode... in the corridor right in front of her.

She jumped into action, quickly turning around and running off. Unfortunately, a few men had already left their rooms and had seen her blonde braid whip around the corner. She heard the yells to stop and the screams of intruders as they took chase of her. She ran as fast as she could, her lunges burning as the soldiers started catching up to her. She was lost again and she could hear the battle outside going on, making her figure she was near the court yard where the fight would logically be taking place.

Lillian stopped running when she reached a dead end. She turned and drew her sword, looking at the advancing guards that had not run off to the battle and were instead, pursuing her. One of them lunged forward and she ducked, stabbing them in the toe before bringing her sword up to meet the blade of the other guard, him having the upper hand seeing as she was on her knees.

He pressed his strength against her, feeling for her buckling point as the other soldier hopped around in pain. Just as Lillian's strength was about to give way, the solider fell back, lifeless.

The blonde looked around and saw one of Reepicheep's knights standing before her. "Thanks," she breathed as he took down the other enemy. She got up and looked down at him as he squeaked at her.

"Go! Run!"

She did as she was told, knowing she was no good in a fight. She did, however, run into more trouble racing through the castle. She found one guard rushing at her, who she quickly hit on the helmet with the butt of her sword, knocking him out. Another had their arm cut which gave her enough time to run off.

Unfortunately she was still lost and ended up entering a room, quickly running to the balcony. She gasped when she saw who else was on the balcony with her. There was a man, unarmed and wearing sleepwear, but he still looked formidable. It had to be... Miraz!

He looked at Lillian with distain as she backed up against the balconies stone railing. He scanned her appearance before tilting his head to the side. "What is the Just King thinking? Letting his Heart run around the castle like this. She could get hurt, and he would be without his love." He watched her brown eyes widen before reaching behind him, under his coat and showing that he was not unarmed by pulling out a knife.

He lunged at her fast, stabbing her in the ribs making her gasp with shock and pain. He gave her a twisted smile and grabbed her shoulder. "Send my regards to the Just King, Heart of the Just." He then pushed her, watching with delight as she plummeted over the balcony.

He stopped smiling as wide when a griffin swooped in, catching the girl on its back and in the progress drawing the attention of the young blond king to Miraz's presents, along with a minotaur.

Lillian was weak already, the blood leaving her and staining the gold colour of the griffin's feathers. "Get Eddie," she pleaded. "Please, get me to Eddie." She lost consciousness soon after.

He had seen her enter the castle on a griffin and couldn't help but smile at the was the strands already leaving her braid fell in her face in an amazing way. He gave her a loving look he knew she couldn't see. With Peter not making advances on her anymore, he was feeling a little more confident.

He wanted to tell her, he really did, but at the same time he was worried for their friendship. He felt a bit better after Peter told him how understanding Lillian had been to his feelings when she had confronted him after their brotherly chat, but Edmund didn't know if he could handle her rejection.

He kept an eye out for Lillian as he scanned the court yard but couldn't when he was running from multiple soldier. He was on the tower, worried he wouldn't get out of this particular position. All he really wished was that Lillian come out of the raid unharmed.

He looked down as he reached for his sword, seeing a griffin with a figure on its back. The figure had long blonde hair. He smiled. Lillian had come to his rescue. He looked back at the soldiers in front of him before falling backwards, making sure he turned midair so he didn't land on Lillian. As they soared into the air he put his hand on Lillian's back, her laying flat on her stomach on the griffin. "Thanks, Lily." He frowned when she didn't respond at all. He leant forward, seeing her eyes closed. Frightened, he shook her shoulder. Nothing.

He put his hand under her arms, putting his hands on her shoulders and lifted her into a seated position with her back against his chest. As her head lulled back he saw red staining the griffin's feathers. He felt bile work its way into his throat as he pushed Lillian to the side a little so that he could see her stomach. She was wounded... badly. Resisting the desire to vomit he lifted her head back on to his shoulder, letting her face fall towards his neck.

"Come on, Lily, wake up," he choked out, putting a hand against her wound to try and stop the bleeding. He's other hand pushed her hair away from her neck roughly to get to her pulse. He held his fingers there for a few moments, forgetting to breathe himself as he waited for a beat. It finally came, very weakly though. It was like the feel of a bird flying to close so when it flapped its wings, it brushed his fingers lightly. It was barely noticeable but it was there. "Lily, stay, please stay. I just need to get you to Lucy, she can heal you. Stay with me until then." Tears were streaking down his face and stopping his ability to talk anymore. He smoothed out her hair and kissed her cheek, hugging her to him.

They flew all night and it was mid-morning when they reached the Hollow. He saw Lucy run out from the entrance and Peter and Caspian start arguing. His temper was heated as he jumped off the griffin and watched Trumpkin being lifted from a centaur's arms as he started lifting Lillian off the back of the griffin.

"Stop it!" he yelled, cradling his best friend in his arms.

Peter, Caspian and Lucy first looked at Trumpkin then Lillian. All three paled at the sight of her, also seeing Edmund's broken face. Lucy ran forward and put a drop of her cordial in her D.L.F.'s mouth before putting three in Lillian's mouth.

"I don't know how well it will work on her, she's barely alive," whispered Lucy, tears coming from her eyes as she turned back to Trumpkin.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough," grumbled the dwarf, sitting up. When he saw Lillian he grimaced.

Edmund ignored everyone as he walked inside, carrying Lillian passed everyone. Her breathing was getting stronger and he could see her wound closing up, but she was still unconscious and very weak. He walked into the sleeping chamber and laid her down, making sure she was comfortable before laying down next to her, putting an arm around her stomach and a head on her shoulder.

"Stay alive, Lily," he whispered, hugging her tight as tears ran down his face hot and heavily. "I need you. I... love you. You can't die, not until you're old and have children, and grandchildren and hopefully great grandchildren... I won't deny that I wish it to be me that you have those children with but you have to stay alive until then. Please, Lily, please live."

He must have exhausted himself through crying for the next thing he knew, he was being tapped awake. He beadily opened his eyes and saw Susan sitting beside him, looked pale and frightened.

"She was hurt!" the brunette whispered, looking forward.

Edmund looked at Lillian, who was still unconscious. He knew Susan was talking about her. He sat up and let Lillian's braid out as he addressed his sister. "I'm going to kill whoever hurt her."

Susan nodded, as though she expected that statement. "You love her, don't you?"

Edmund smiled softly, running his fingers through Lillian's hair to release it from its plat. "Yeah, I do."

The two siblings were silent for a moment before their friend groaned, turning to bury her face in the side of Edmund's leg.

"Lily," yelped the boy in surprise.

"Eddie, it hurts," whimpered the girl, looking up at him, her eyes half closed.

"You're okay, your awake!" the brunette boy slid down into a laying position and hugged his friend tight, pulling her onto his lap and sitting up so he could hug her better. "I was so scared."

"I'm alright," assured the girl, before spotting Susan who was smiling widely at her.

"Lillian," gushed the girl, jumping in on the hug. "We were so worried."

The two Pevensies relaxed at the knowledge of their friend being safe before a bitter cold ran up all their spines.

They knew it wasn't natural...

_**Miraz is an asshole! Hope you liked. I tried to get it as close to what happened in the movie, but it's very fasted pass and hard to keep up with it. R and R if you have something to say...**_


	9. To Blame

_**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you find this chapter worthy of more. I think I only have around five chapters left before I finish this story. But alas, I'm thinking of starting a new (and different) Narnia story... maybe.**_

All three shivered before Edmund jumped to his feet. "Stay here," he ordered the two females before racing to the door. He stopped for a brief moment to add to his sister, "Look after her!" He ran off as quickly as possible, wishing to deal with the situation before it was irreparable. He ran into Peter as they both headed towards where the cold was coming from, Lucy and Trumpkin shortly behind.

He entered the chamber with the Stone Table to find Caspian raising his hand to the most evil person Edmund had ever laid eyes on. The White Witch! She was there, in an ice world in a doorframe.

Edmund fought the wolf that charged him as Peter ran to stop Caspian. The younger sibling took down his foe, though it ended up on top of him from where he landed. The wolf was rather large and therefore heavy, made worse by the dead weight of his lifeless body. Its fur and the stone slab they fell behind blocked his view of Peter and the witch but he could tell by the words the woman was speaking, using her enchanted voice, that Peter was in trouble.

He found strength as he heard Susan and Lillian's footsteps, knowing it was them by the flash of blonde he saw and the unsteady steps his friend was taking from her weak constitution. He pushed the body off of him and moved fast, going behind the wall of ice, seeing the back of the White Witch, raising his sword and aiming it to stab through her heart.

She made a noise of pain that was drowned out by the sound of the wall cracking and falling to his feet.

"I know, you had it sorted," he bit, feeling anger towards his older brother. He looked over the teen's shoulder to see his friend leaning against the wall, looking weak. Edmund made his way to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he kept walking out of the chamber.

She leaned heavily into him, her warmth helping to ease his turmoil. He held her close, reminding himself that she was safe and alive, that she did not die in a useless battle to help his brother's ego. He didn't know who he was angrier at, Peter, who sent her into the battle, Caspian, who drew the map which allowed her to go through the castle, or himself, for not keeping an eye on her, no matter what it meant for his safety.

When they had gotten back to the sitting room, Lillian turned and hugged him tight. He allowed himself the luxury to return the hug and feel her comfort even though he was sick with himself for allowing her pain.

"Are you alright?" she whispered into his ear, a hand on his neck, sending heat through him.

He shivered, cursing his weak resolve towards hiding his feelings. Edmund buried his face in Lillian's shoulder, her hair tickling his cheek as he inhaled. Her hair was soft, her scent clean and pure and the skin of her neck untainted by injury. These things reminded him of the good that the White Witch would have abolished, that he had saved.

"I am as long as I have you," he confessed, hugging her tighter, not wanting her to move.

"Well I'm here for as long as you'll have me," she assured, rubbing his neck slowly with her hand, trying to comfort him.

He breathed deep before speaking something that had been on his mind for a long time. "What happened in the castle?" he questioned, needing to know the answer.

"I got the first two corridors locked but Caspian's map was wrong and I got lost, when I found my way, the bells went off. I was facing the third corridor... one of Reepicheep's knights saved me but I was lost again and ended up on the same balcony as Miraz."

"My map?"

They turned, ending their embrace, to see Caspian standing in the doorway, looking guilty.

"I came to apologise for the witch... I didn't know what was happening until it was too late, but I should have known something wasn't right. Now I must apologise that my map was incorrect. I am sorry for my stupidity, and for putting you in harm, Just Heart." He bowed low, his face showing his sincerity.

"You should be sorry, you should have made the map right," snapped Edmund. "If you're going to send someone in to the castle, using directions you made, you should be sure they are correct. Especially if its Lillian being sent in. You'd make a horrible king."

Caspian bowed his head in shame, not denying any of it. He turned and left the room before Lillian spoke in his defence.

"It's not his fault," spoke Lillian, looking sadly at the door.

Edmund scolded. "Yes it is, it's mine, it's Peter's and it's Caspian's. Caspian should have drawn the map properly. He lived in the damn castle; he should have known the route. Peter is an egotistic, self-indulged dictator who promised you would be safe and was wrong and I... I should have looked after you; I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!"

"Eddie..." started Lillian, grabbing Edmund's hand.

"No!" He pulled his hand out of her grasp. "I should have! I'm most to blame and I'm sorry. Lily, I'm sorry, and no matter what you say, I believe I don't deserve your friendship or love."

He stalked out of the chamber, going wherever his feet took him. Everyone could tell by the scold on his face that they should not interfere with his path seeing as it would only lead to him unleash his anger and self-loathing onto others.

It was his brother that was first to find him, though he didn't know what he was going to be met with. Peter came around the corner into the chamber that Edmund was sulking in. He sighed upon seeing his brother.

"Ed, there you are," he started, "I've been looking for you to talk about that comment you made. I'm sor..."

"Peter, piss off," hissed Edmund, cutting in to his brother's sentence.

"What?"

"I don't want to hear your self-indulged ranting about me disrespecting you in front of our people," yelled the dark haired boy. "I'm a royal too but apparently because I'm not High King, it doesn't matter. You treat everyone like crap. I'm your equal, Peter. Who helped take down the White Witch, not once but twice? You forget my contributions, and only remember your own."

"Ed," began Peter, in a shocked voice.

"I done talking to you. You broke your promise, and I will not forgive you." Edmund stomped passed his brother, not letting him talk.

"What's this I hear?"

He turned at the sharp voice, seeing Susan standing behind him. He was back sitting on the Stone Table, trying to stay away from everyone, but Susan had to come find him. As he turned his back on her he heard footsteps heading towards the chamber they were in.

"Susan, leave Eddie alone, his in a bad mood," Lillian spoke, trying to get his sister to leave.

"No!" snapped Susan. "He's taking his anger out on Caspian and Peter and it's not right. They don't deserve to be yelled at simple because of a mistake that was unavoidable. If Lillian didn't run around the castle, doing her job, then it would have meant more soldiers for us to fight, and more casualties."

"You don't know that," reared up Edmund, hopping off the table and turning to look at his sister. "Peter could have called it off, Caspian could have done the job himself instead of going on a revenge campaign, and I could have got Lillian out instead of signalling the troops and saved everyone."

"Edmund..."

"Susan, shut up!"

The two Pevensies looked at Lillian in shock, not believing their ears. The blonde had a frown on her face and was looking at Susan determinedly.

"Susan, go away, you're not helping the situation, now leave."

The dark haired girl did as she was told, being to flabbergasted to argue. When she had left, Lillian turned to Edmund.

"What happened, was not anyone's fault," she spoke, talking in a steadily paced voice so Edmund caught it all clearly. "Everyone was doing their job as we tried to get the upper hand in this battle. It was the only way."

"I could have done something," Edmund started, only to be silenced when Lillian held up her hand.

"You don't know that."

"I could have left my post and gone and saved you." Edmund's voice was starting to get heated, his temper hitting the surface.

"What if you died instead?" challenged the girl, staring at her friend with an even gaze, though her voice was starting to rise.

"At least you would be safe," retorted Edmund, his volume on high.

"AND I WOULD BE WITHOUT A FRIEND!" yelled Lillian, before using a normal voice, "And your siblings without a brother. Edmund, listen to me! I am fine, I am healed, but many others did not get this lucky, others died, and left families behind. So instead of blaming everyone for my injury, try working out a way to let as many people possible walk away from this battle alive."

Edmund finally hung his head in defeat. "You're right, I'm sorry. Lily. I'm just going to go outside and calm down. When I seem Caspian and Peter, I'll apologise."

"That's my Eddie." Lillian smiled, hugging Edmund before letting him go get some air.

"Do you think she'll ever realise?"

"No, never," spoke the faun, shaking her head.

"Shhh," hushed her centaur companion. "We don't want the Just Heart to hear.

"Why don't we?" questioned the faun. "If she heard then she'd know quicker."

"But we do not know it will turn out well for the Just King," reasoned the wise woman, her tail flicking as she looked around for the blonde woman and the dark haired man.

"The Just King deserves the best."

"Why's Eddie called the Just King?"

The two woman jumped, looking around to see Lillian looking at them questionably.

"Well," started the faun, clearing her throat.

_**Sorry for the long wait, I needed my word count up before I thought it was good enough for all of you... plus I needed it to lead on to the next chapter which is half done.**_


	10. Confessed

She always knew where to find him. It was as though there was a section of her brain that could sense his presence as long as he was decently close to her. Lillian knew he would be outside, keeping watch on everything and breathing the fresh air and avoiding everyone since his out-burst. And that was how she found him as she walked out of the Hollow, onto a cliff, pushing hair out of her face.

"I heard from some of the Narnians that you are King Edmund the Just, who looks to the Eastern seas." Lillian walked up and sat on the ledge with her friend, looking over the large grassy field.

Edmund nodded glumly, not looking at her. "I always hated that title."

"Why?" Lillian placed her hand on his arm, moving closer.

"Because the others have better titles! Peter's the magnificent, Susan's the gentle and Lucy's the vigilant. I felt as though there was simply nothing great about me. I am just Edmund." The black-haired boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, giving himself a cowlick.

"Well I don't think that. Just Edmund is someone you should be proad to be. Just Edmund is my best friend, just Edmund looked after me when my grandfather died, just Edmund sent me a letter almost everyday when we were separated in the war, would have been everyday if the post wasn't slow. Just Edmund is a great person to be. Maybe by calling you 'Just Edmund' they were saying that they can't choose _just_ one great thing about you. You are just Edmund, no other way to describe you." Lillian rubbed his arm before sliding her hand into his, entwining their fingers.

"You make it sound so much better," the boy whispered, holding her hand tight. Swiftly, he leant towards her and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" The girl's pale cheeks were coated with a rich blush as she looked at her friend.

"For being 'just' Lillian! For being everything I love." Smiling, Edmund got up and let go of the blonde's hand. "Thank you," he said before walking back inside.

"Ed..." Lillian started before realising he was already gone. Groaning, she dropped her head into her hands. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She sighed and uncovered her face, throwing herself into a lying position. "He always walks away and I never stop him."

With a sigh, she got up. She was tired of this game that she and Edmund seemed to be playing, she was ready for answers and she was ready for her friend to hear her out. She marched through the Hollow, determines. There was no doubt in her mind where the dark haired boy had went, and that was where she was headed.

She walked into the chamber Edmund was standing in, looking over a battle plan as though there previous encounter never happened. Lillian took a deep breath before approaching him, making sure she looked determined and unheeding. Clearing her through, she gained the attention of her oldest friend.

"Eddie, I think it's time you told me how I received the title 'the Just Heart'!"

Edmund looked at her, stunned before looking back at the plans as calmlyas he could, his back ridged. "I don't know how."

"That is a lie," said Lillian, frowning at him. "We both know it is, so tell me the truth."

"Fine," relented the young king with a sigh. He refused to look at her as he spoke in a pained voice, as though the confession would ruin him. "When living in Narnia the first time, we all had suitors after us. Susan and Peter were actually to be married to two of those suitors but we went home. One day, a faun, my personal servant, asked me why I never even gave the suitors a chance and I told him that my heart was taken. I told him a girl, who's lips were as red as Archenland's ripest strawberries, who's skin was like finely carved marble, who's eyes were as brown as the soil near the Narnia's beaches and who's hair was almost like a sun beam owned my heart, was my heart, as long as it kept me alive, and maybe even longer. I told him that whilst I had even the slightest memory of her, all other women could not compete. I even showed him the drawing I had, and I expect he was having it recreated for me as a gift. Lily, you got the title because you not only have my heart, you are it. You are the Heart of the _Just_ King."

He finally looked up at her, his dark brown eyes pooling their sorrow into her light brown ones. "I am sorry," he finally said before attempting to walk passed her.

Instead she caught his arm, preventing him from leaving. "Eddie, stop walking off on me. You have been unconsciously going so for months when I try to talk to you about these feelings."

"I do not want to talk about it!" he declared, pulling his arm back and ignoring the sting of pain he felt when Lillian dug in her nails in attempt to stop him. He was fearful of her words and therefore hastened to the door.

"I love you!"

The words hung through the air like the sound of an axe dropping. It froze the two friends in their place, the weight of the meaning apparent. From the moment they left her mouth, Lillian partly wished to take them back. She had for so long wondered how she would tell Edmund that she never really stopped to think about his reaction. She had always just assumed he felt the same; that their relationship was naturally heading in that direction.

"Eddie, I..." she started, not knowing how to continue as her friend slowly turned around. She didn't want to take the words back, but she did not want to lose a friendship either.

Edmund did not want for her to continue. Instead he marched up to her and drew her into a tight embrace, one of his hands woven into her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. He held her close and breathed a sigh of relief, her scent cocooning him.

"Thank, Aslan," he breathed, before looking into her sincere face. "I love you, too." He then placed a shy peck on her stunned lips before drawing back with an impish smile. "Race you to the stratagem room!"

He took off running before Lillian had a chance to realize what was happening.

"Cheat!" she yelled after him as she ran to catch up, following him laughter with a smile on her face.

The change was subdued, but there. It was a natural reaction, never had to think about it, they simply did. When they reached the stratagem room, Lillian walked over to Edmund like she would have before the confession, however, this time, he responded by placing his palm at the base of her back. It was neither awkward nor forced. It felt completely normal, as though they had done such a thing multiple times before.

Lillian leaned into Edmund as Peter droned on, and Edmund's hand slid from her back, to her waist, pulling her closer. The discussion passed in a blur, though they both remembered what was said, and they were then allowed to be on their own.

They had noticed Lucy looking at them oddly; having realised there was something different. Their smiles were too wide, their closeness to intimate, Edmund's lips were too close to Lillian's ear when he whispered things to her, and Lillian's blushes were to dark.

All these things, whilst minuscule, pointed to the change, the development in their relationship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. The Road To Home

They were assembled in the meeting room, a solemn air coating the room. They had just found out that the Telmarines were advancing on their position. Shortly after the Narnians had made this discovery, Lucy had pulled Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lillian to the side to voice an idea. Of course the boys had first been against it, but once Susan had scolded Peter into submission and Lillian had calmly talked reason to Edmund, they gave in. It was the best plan they had and if Lucy was correct, than they would win the battle with minimal casualties, hopefully to both sides. They had just announced their plans to everyone within the How.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" asked Trumpkin in disbelief. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance," said Peter as calmly as he could.

"And she won't be alone," spoke up Susan, stepping forward and looking formidable.

Trumpkin looked at the group desperately before speaking in a gruffly, choked voice. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I. For Aslan," said Trufflehunter, being the voice of reason.

"For Aslan!" Agreed Bear.

"Then I'm going with you," fought Trumpkin.

"No. We need you here," Peter ordered. "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back."

"If I may..." spoke up Caspian somewhat timidly. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...but as king, he is subject to the traditions...and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

Lillian sat her head in the crook of Edmund's neck as they listened to Caspian's idea. They hadn't told anyone about the change in their relationship, though Lucy did look at them funny as Edmund put his arm around Lillian's waist and kissed her forehead. The blonde girl hugged the boy, cuddling into him.

In the end, Edmund and Lillian volunteered to take the challenge to the Telmarine camp. Edmund had been reluctant to allow his friend to go, but when she told him how she simply wished to assure Miraz that she was well, he couldn't help but agree. They were going to have guards accompany them anyway.

Once the meeting had finished, Edmund pulled Lillian out of the room by her hand, taking her to the chamber in which they slept. He sat down against the wall, gesturing for her to sit with him. Once she was comfortable seated, leaning into him, he took her hand again, rubbing the fingers of his other hand over the back of hers. He kissed her cheek, making her turn her head to look at him and allowing him to kiss her lips. They were never overly long kisses, more like extended pecks. It was during one of these kisses that they were disturbed.

"FINALLY!"

They jumped apart, Edmund's chin making contact with Lillian's nose, making her yelp in pain. The dark haired boy looked over to the door way in surprise, seeing all three of his siblings before turning back to his new girlfriend, getting a thrill at the thought of the word.

"I'm sorry, Lily, are you alright?"

"Yes," she assured. "More surprised than in pain." She let go of her nose, showing no blood or damage.

Lucy, who had been the one to yell, walked forward, her mouth gaping open. "You... and you? You're together?"

"Well obviously," drawled Edmund sarcastically, putting his arm around Lillian's waist, a move his family did not miss.

"I knew there was something different about you two," exclaimed the young girl, jumping up and down with a gleeful smile on her face.

"When did this happen?" Peter questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"A few hours before the Telmarines were spotted," confessed Lillian calmly, smiling softly. "We just didn't think we should tell anyone. What with the battle and all!"

"But it's good news," replied Susan, finally finding her voice. "We all could use some good news about now. I didn't even know you liked each other in a more then friendly manner. I knew of Edmund's feelings, but not yours, Lillian."

"I only knew Ed loved Lillian, not that it was returned," confessed Peter, rubbing his neck.

"You're both slow, I've known for years!" boasted Lucy.

"Wait! _Loved!_" gasped the second eldest. "You two love each other?" At the nod of her little brother and his friend she squealed and hugged them both, making Edmund stiffed in discomfort and Lillian laugh in amusement. "I'm so happy for you two."

"That's nice," mumbled Edmund. "Can you let go of us now?"

The other two Pevensies laughed as Susan removed her arms from around Edmund and Lillian's neck. She sat back, smiling at them so widely that the two started to fidget in discomfort.

"You're kind of creeping me out," Edmund told his sister in a calm voice as though he was afraid of her reacting. He was obviously faking it though. "And you're scaring Lily." He covered the blonde's eyes, even though she was laughing with amusement.

Susan just huffed and hit his arm softly before laughing with the others.

"You two should get ready," reminded Peter, handing Edmund a scroll. "Don't get distracted." The blond male winked before walking out, dragging Lucy with him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked out to talk to the Telmarines and found resistance, even though Edmund had explained that he had a message to Miraz from Peter, who was the High King. Eventually the grouchy guard allowed them in. He had refused to let anyone but Edmund audience, but also allowed Lillian, laughing that she was no threat to a room full of men. The men in the tent glared at the two teenagers, trying to insight fear. Miraz had growled at seeing Lillian healthy, seeing as it was an insult to him that he could not kill one girl.

Edmund had thrown the older King a filthy look before opening the scroll his brother had given him and started to read in a commanding voice that made Lillian shiver. She found something appealing about the confidence and strength he had gained from his time in Narnia as a ruler.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Miraz paused for dramatic effect before talking in a low voice, trying to remind the two that he was much older. "Tell me, Prince Edmund..."

"King!" cut in Edmund, using a voice that was not condescending, proud or arrogant. It sounded as though he was simply politely correcting him.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked in confusion, though wether it was confusion from Edmund's statement or from being corrected in general, the two friends were not sure.

Edmund smiled politely. "It's King Edmund, actually. Just "King," though. Peter's the high king," he explained, noticing the still bewildered looks. "I know, it's confusing."

Miraz seemed to decide it was not worth mentioning. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." Edmund looked at Lillian with a mischievous look that the Telmarines could not see. The look was because not only was he leaving a bunch of men speechless, but he also knew how much Lillian liked his voice.

She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

"And so you will be again," growled the menacing king.

"Well, then you should have little to fear," taunted the Just King.

Miraz paled before smirking, trying to regain his arrogance. "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund kept going.

Miraz looked as though he was put on the spot by that statement. "I didn't say I refused."

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty," assured one of the councilmen. "Whatever your decision. Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid - what might otherwise be..."

"I'm not avoiding anything!" snapped the newly crowned king. He was clearly fuming.

Lillian smirked, enjoying the fact that Miraz was uncomfortable with the situation. She still held an understandable grudge against the man who had tried to kill her. She walked closer to Edmund, putting a hand on the small of his back, making him look over his shoulder and smirk at her.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse," defended the man.

"His Majesty would never refuse," goaded another man, an evil glint in his eye. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Miraz obviously made up his mind, realising he would lose all authority over his men if he refused to fight a boy who was significantly younger than him. "You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund smiled with a slight smug air before turning around, grasping Lillian's arm above the elbow and led her out to their guards. He didn't want to make it obvious that they were together because then she could become a target. The moment they were out of the Telmarine camp, they started laughing.

"He's so easy to manipulate," gasped Edmund, clutching his side.

Lillian giggled, leaning against the dark haired male's frame. "He can't talk his way out of anything."

They walked into the How and instantly headed to the strategy room, where everyone was assembled, clearly having been expecting them. They had probably had a watcher on the rocks who saw them coming. The moment they had everyone's attention Edmund gave them all a victorious smile and explained, in detail, what happened, making many laugh at the expense of the Telmarine King.

After they had all ran through the plan one more time, they set about dressing themselves in armour and finding a spot for battle and to watch Peter fight. Although they all had faith in their king, they knew that the Telmarines may not do as required of them if they were to lose. As everyone walked out of the How and into their respective spots Edmund saw Lillian, who was to be up on one of the rocks, away from the Just King.

With fast paced steps, Edmund was beside Lillian, touching her arm to get her to turn around. She smiled upon seeing him but did not get the chance to speak, since her friend covered her mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him until she was pressed against him. Her arms went around his shoulders, giving him a hug during the kiss. When the young man pulled away, he found his girlfriend with a dizzy smile on her face.

"I love you, Lily," whispered Edmund, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I love you too, Eddie," Lily whispered back, kissing his cheek. "I'm not leaving you, I promise."

Edmund nodded slowly, hoping she was right. Reluctantly, he pulled away, giving her one last kiss, lingering on her lips as long as possible. Once he was out of her arms, he turned and left quickly, seeing as he knew the longer he stayed the harder it was going to be. He walked out of the How with Peter, both of them feeling the weight of the situation. They both understood how easily a battle could turn to the favour of the enemy.

The battle between the two kings was going quickly, and did not look as though it was going in Peter's favour. When Caspian came riding in with Susan he became distracted and asked for a respite. Thankfully he had exhausted Miraz, who granted one.

The moment he was standing in front of two of his siblings, he spoke the question that was hammering in both his and Edmund's head. "Lucy?"

"She got through... with a little help," assured Susan, throwing a glance at Caspian with gratitude.

Peter wheezed before speaking. "Thanks."

Caspian shrugged as though it was nothing and he and Peter had no animosity between each other. "Well, you were busy."

Peter gazed around at the Telmarine army, than their own, before addressing his sister. "You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan nodded before giving her brother a hug, feeling him wince. "Sorry."

"It's all right," he assured with a weak smile.

"Be careful," demanded the Vigilant Queen before she ran off.

"Keep smiling," hissed Edmund as he looked at their worried warriors, spying Lillian up on the rocks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's Peter?" Lillian whispered to Susan once she was standing next to her. She didn't turn to look at the older woman, seeing as she was busy frowning at her best friend and his older brother, who was also her friend, in worry.

"His hurt, but I think he will be alright," mumbled Susan, clearly having her doubts. "He's a great swordsman, so he should be fine, shouldn't he?"

"I'm sure he will be fine, Susan."

The two women watched the battle from their perch, both biting their lips to stop from yelping in fright. When they saw that Peter had his sword at Miraz's throat, they gave a slight cheer before sobering down to see what was to happen next.

The moments after happened at such a fast pace that it became a blur. Miraz was killed with one of Susan's arrows that she did not fire. Next thing they were in battle, and the ground was collapsing as the pillars in the underground tunnels of the How were knocked down.

Lillian and Susan lost each other in the thick of everything and Lillian could also not see Edmund anywhere. They were losing, she could tell that, but she held out hope for Lucy. Lillian ducked one man's attempt to decapitate her and hit him with the butt of her sword in the stomach. She had not meant to, she had simply acted on instinct. She then slammed the flat of her blade into his helmet, knocking him unconscious.

As they were all running back to the How under Peter's order they heard a noise before tree roots started to pierce the ground and take Telmarine soldiers, throwing them around. Realising what was happened, the Narnians started to push the Telmarines to the river. When they did, they found Lucy, standing alone on the bridge. The Telmarines hesitated for a moment as she pulled out her dagger but then they charged across the bridge, only to have the water churn beneath them.

Lillian gasped and turned her head, covering her eyes, not wishing to see anyone die. Moments later she felt a hand come around her shoulders and cradle her head towards a chest. She knew without looking it was Edmund. Undoubtedly he had been looking for her as she had been looking for him. She sighed with relief at knowing he was safe and alive. She hugged him tight, squeezing her eyes shut to try and block out the noise of the River dealing with the enemies.

When it was over, Edmund moved his hand from the side of her head, letting her know it was safe to look. The bridge was destroyed and there was broken planks of wood, as well a Telmarine soldiers floating in the water. The soldiers were slowly swimming to shore as they overcame the shock of the water fighting them. There were Narnian soldiers waiting to disarm them when they reached sand.

It was mind bending to Lillian, the battle, the trees coming to life and fighting, and the winning. She honestly had her doubts as to whether she would survive. She remembered the feel of Miraz's dagger as it slid through her and the pain that came with it. The pain was only coupled with the fear of never seeing her friends, family and Edmund again. She had promised that she would be careful, and she hated breaking promises to Edmund.

Looking around, she saw Edmund, Peter, Susan and Caspian kneeling in front of a large and proud lion. Even though its size was intimidating, it's nature didn't seem to be. Lillian easily concluded that the lion must have been Aslan. She walked towards them timidly, not knowing if her presence was unwanted. Standing off to the side of her friends, she couldn't help but jump when Aslan spoke.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." His voice was deep and seemed to vibrate through the ground. He watched with piercing eyes as Peter, Edmund and Susan stood, but Caspian did not. "All of you."

Caspian glanced up before looking back at the ground. "I do not think I am ready."

Lillian could have sworn Aslan smiled. "It's for that very reason I know you are."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Caspian said in gratitude, rising into a standing position.

"Thank you."

Moments after they heard bagpipes, making the royals part so that Reepicheep could be carried in on a stretcher by his men. Lucy dashed towards him with her cordial whilst Edmund walked towards Lillian, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. She put her hand onto of his, giving it a light squeeze.

Reepicheep easily recovered because of Lucy. Once he was standing, he spotted Aslan, quickly reacting to show his respect. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honour to be in..." He stumbled, realising that he lost his tail in the battle. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked at Lucy, then the cordial bottle in her hand. "Perhaps a drop more?"

The young red-head looked apologetically at the mouse. "I don't think it does that."

"You could have a go," he encouraged desperately.

"It becomes you well, small one," spoke Aslan.

Edmund dropped his chin onto Lillian's shoulder in half amusement and half pity. He knew Aslan had the power to help him, and believed he would, once Reepicheep learnt his lesson but he wasn't completely certain. He hugged his girlfriend a little tighter before giving her a peck on the neck, being too lazy to lift his head to get her cheek. He felt her shutter and could not help the smirk. He knew the feeling. The fact that he could hold her in a romantic fashion, kiss her on the lips and not have to worry about her reacting incorrectly sent a thrill through his system every time. Although he was not ready to admit it to Lillian, he was not planning to let her go, no matter what he had to do.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," explained Reepicheep in dismay.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," Aslan lectured in a kind manner.

"Well, it's not just the honour," the knight attempted to argue. "It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things."

"May it please Your High Majesty," spoke up the mouse that had saved Lillian in the raid of the castle, "we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief." He, along with the others, grabbed their tails and drew their tiny swords, making Lillian cringe.

Alsan smiled at the men before addressing their leader. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people."

Reepicheep gasped as his tail grew back as though it had never been harmed. "Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan laughed before turning to Lucy, his eyes lingering on Edmund and Lillian with an amused eye. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Lucy pointed towards Trumpkin, who was standing at the shore making sure Telmarine soldiers gave up their weapons as they scurried out of the water. He looked over apprehensively before Aslan roared, making Trumpkin stumble back with surprise and fright.

Lillian jumped slightly too at the noise, making Edmund chuckle in her ear. "He doesn't bite," he whispered. "I might though."

"Do you see him now?" Lucy giggled as Lillian discreetly elbowed Edmund in his stomach, hurting her elbow since his stomach was hard from exercise.

Once they had all the Telmarines out of the water, and Caspian had explained to them that he was the next king, with Aslan standing beside him, they all travelled to the castle. Lillian left Edmund's side shortly after arriving to have a bath. She had bathed in lakes, rivers and from a bucket for the last few days, so she was keen to clean herself. When she was done, a maid showed her to the room Caspian had given her so that she could sleep.

Shortly after she had been shown to the room, someone knocked on the door. Upon opening the door she found Edmund, freshly bathed like herself. She instantly embraced him in a tight hug before pulling him into the room. After all the havoc of the day, she wanted something constant with her and she knew that Edmund would always be a constant.

He gave her night clothing an amused look before talking. "They are holding a coronation for Caspian in two days," he explained as they sat on Lillian's bed. "Normally they plan something like this for weeks before it happens but the Telmarines need a leader now, so their rushing."

Lillian nodded, laying down, putting her head on the pillow. She tugged Edmund's hand softly, getting him to lie down next to her, facing her. She smiled at him before cuddling closer, sighing in content. The blonde felt her eyes becoming heavy as she watched Edmund yawn. The last thing she remembered was her boyfriend pecking her on the cheek before they both drifted into sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before Caspian's coronation the Pevensies and Lillian talked with the Narnians as well as some of the Telmarines. The Narnians all smirked knowingly when they saw Edmund and Lillian. Many of them had seen Edmund kiss the girl before Peter went to fight Miraz and from there word had travelled around that the Just King had finally admitted his feelings to the Just Heart.

No one was overly surprised, since it had only been a matter of time, but they were all pleased. They had seen his love for her the moment they had found them and knew it was clearly reciprocated. However, their joy did not stop some from teasing them, though Trumpkin actually had some smart words for Susan and Peter more than Lillian and Edmund.

"Do you still believe they only act like children?" he boasted. "For I thought they acted like young lovers."

"Yeah, yeah," Susan muttered, looking over at her brother and his friend.

The two were trying to talk with a faun. Well, Lillian was trying, and Edmund was tickling her, making it difficult for her to form a sentence. The faun was enjoying their behaviour though, finding it amusing. When she walked off, Lillian turned and smacked Edmund on the arm before running from him, knowing he was going to make her regret it.

For most of the day the Pevensies and Lillian enjoyed the peace within Narnia. They spoke with Caspian, listening to his plans for Narnia and the Telmarines, and simply relaxed. They all went to bed early though, seeing as they had Caspian's coronation the next day.

When Lillian awoke she found a magnificent dress waiting for her. It was a strapless, corset type dress. It was white on the chest, with a crimson bodice. The crimson travelled down the dress, splitting into four sections to allow soft, flowing, white material through. On the bodice were silver threading, leading to the points that the crimson separated at.

Lillian put the dress on and once secure, looked at her hair. She left her hair down and only pinned a few locks from the front, back, creating soft twists. Once she was ready, she opened the door, seeing Edmund walking down the hallway towards her. She smiled at him as he took her arm silently, leading her to the chamber in which Caspian was to be crowned.

"You look stunning," Edmund whispered to her as they walked towards his siblings. He smiled at them as they all lined up.

Lillian smiled to the other Pevensies as well before she noticed Susan fidgeting with the blue dress she wore. "Stop it, you look beautiful," she scolded in a whispering tone.

Susan gave a weak smile in thanks before taking a calming breath. Moments later she had to relax for she was more focused on the coronation. Caspian walked in and knelt before a man that reminded Lillian of a priest, though she was not sure if he was one. The young man had to swear to uphold the honour of the Telmarines, and rule fairly before the crown was lowered onto his head.

He then stood and turned, smiling at his people and the Narnian rulers as everyone cheered. Aslan discreetly pulled Peter and Susan away to talk as everyone congratulated King Caspian. The two eldest Pevensies disappeared with Aslan for a few hours before everyone was asked to gather in the court yard.

The Kings and Queens, along with Aslan and Lillian, stood beside a tree, facing all those gathered.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man," the newly appointed King Caspian started. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," yelled a member of the crowd.

"We're not referring to Telmar," assured Aslan. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." As he spoke, the tree twisted, unravelling itself in the centre.

Three people within the crowd stepped forward, including Miraz's wife and head guard. Aslan seemed to smile at them as he blessed their future lives. Once they had vanished, however, the Telmarines grew restless, fearing the worsed. To try and settle the growing cammotion, Reepicheep stepped forward to volunteered to take eleven of his mice and venture into the other world to assure everyone that they were safe. Peter was the one to dismiss that option.

"We'll go," Peter declared.

"We will?" Edmund echoed in confusion, frowning at his brother.

"Come on. Our time's up," Peter said, before he stepped towards King Caspian, handing over his sword. "After all...we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian looked at the weapon in his hands before looking up at Peter with respect. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," spoke Susan, a sorrowful look on her face. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy question in dismay.

"You two are," assured Peter. "At least, I think he means you two... maybe three if Lillian is included."

"But why?" Edmund interjected as his hand slipped down to clasp Lillian's.

"Perhaps Aslan has a good reason," voiced Lillian, giving her boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

Lucy looked from her two eldest siblings to the large lion. "Did they do something wrong?"

Aslan made a slight noise in the back of his throat. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu," Susan said with a small smile. "It's not how I thought it would be...but it's all right."

"One day you'll see, too. Come on." Peter walked towards his youngest sister, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lillian put her head on Edmund's shoulder, realising he was having difficulty understanding what his siblings mean. The two watched silently as Susan walked towards Caspian to say goodbye.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan spoke softly but her voice travelled to the ears of her siblings and Lillian.

Caspian looked down before meeting her eye again "I wish we had more time together."

"It would never have worked, anyway," Susan started in a joking tone, bewildering the man before her.

"Why not?"

"I am 1,300 years older than you," she finished with an amused smile. She moved to leave him before quickly turning back to kiss him.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said with mild disgust.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand," added Edmund. He looked towards Lillian when she tapped his shoulder, only to find her lips met with his. He gasped in surprise before attempting to return the gesture.

Lillian, however, moved away with a smug smile. "You were saying?" She giggled before saying goodbye to the Telmarines and Aslan.

Edmund then pulled her through the portal, only for them to find themselves back in the train station, with their train waiting for them.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" a boy asked, looking at Susan.

The three other Pevensies and Lillian looked at Susan in confusion before gathering their belongings and hopping on the train moments before the last whistle was sung.

Instantly, Edmund started rummaging through his bag. "You don't think there's any way we can get back?" he asked, getting odd looks off his family before he explained. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."

Lillian snorted with laughed before Edmund pulled her to him, sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her.

"Don't you start that or I'll be sick," Susan stated.

"Says the girl who kissed Caspian in front of all his subjects," retorted Lillian, making Susan blush before Edmund kissed her cheek.

_**Sorry if some of the lines aren't correct to the movie and so so so sorry it took so long. My plot bunny went into hiding and only came back recently. I have an epilogue that is almost finished and Lillian's dress from this chapter and the dresses in the next chapter will all be on my profile.**_


	12. EPILOGUE

Epilogue

_**I am finished... finally. I am a little sad to see it done but it was fun writing my first romance/romance and you all seem to like it. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, favourite stories and author alert and favourite author. Feel free to review this last chapter and tell me when you thought of it.**_

_**The web address for the dresses in this chapter will be on my profile and at the end of this chapter... just take the breaks out cause I can't do urls.**_

She wasn't surprised the day had come. Lucy remembered before they went to Narnia for the third and last time how she would watch Lillian and Edmund as the boy would push back Lillian's hair, letting his fingers linger on her cheek, would kiss her and always pull back with a giddy smile on his face, and would hold her as though she was his life-force. She had always hoped to find someone who loved her like her brother loved Lillian and whilst she was not certain if she had it with her boyfriend, Jeremy, she was certain that she wanted to find that exact love.

Everything about the two of them seemed to lead to this point. She remembered when she was younger, she would sit with her mother and Mrs. Zeller, Lillian's mother, as Edmund and Lillian played in the park, often it being knights and princesses, and she would listen to the two mothers talking about how they believed that their children would one day fall in love and get married, giving them grandchildren. So far they had been right.

She smoothed her fingers over her dress, smiling happily at the familiar style of it. Lillian had gone with blue for Lucy and Susan's dresses and styled them like something you would find in Narnia. Susan's looked almost identical to the last one she ever wore in Narnia whilst Lucy's was a darker blue, long sleeves that became loose just before the elbows with a white strip around her elbows, and another around her waist, with it connected to another piece of white fabric that went from her waist straight down the middle of the dress. All the white fabric had beads and rhinestones. She sighed in content before turning to her friend.

Lillian stuck her tongue out at Lucy's giddy smile; matching it with an even giddier one, if that was possible. The blonde giggled, swishing her dress which flared. Her dress came out from the waist, a belt just above that. There was a thick, silk, halter strap connected to the sweetheart neckline of the dress and everything but the strap and the belt had a lace pattern over the top. The whole dress was white. Her silk hair was in a high, twisted bun, light pink flowers creating a ring around the do.

The blonde breathed deep, trying to bite back her smile only for it to dominate her features once again. She swayed her hips, making her dress skirt out. She couldn't stay still no matter how much she tried. It wasn't until Susan stepped forward and took Lillian's hands that she seemed to come back to earth.

"You only have to wait a few more minutes," assured the older woman.

"I don't want to," whined the blonde. "We've been waiting for this since we were fifteen and now, we are so close."

"And you are going to get it," assured Lucy. She walked over to the window that faced the ceremony. She pulled the curtain back enough to see the guests and her brothers. She could see Peter standing next to Edmund who appeared just as anxious as Lillian. A smile was plastid on his face as he kept his eyes trained on the door his fiancée was to walk out of. "Edmund looks as read to be married as you do."

As Lucy allowed the curtain to fall back into place, there was a knock on the door. After Lillian gave them permission to enter, the Zellar and two Pevensie girls saw Mrs. Pevensie enter the room. Upon seeing Lillian she choked back a sob.

"You look beautiful, just like your mother," she gasped, staring at the young woman in awe. "She would support your choice in a knee length dress too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pevensie," replied Lillian.

"You can call me mum if you want," replied the older woman. "We're ready out there and if we weren't I think Edmund would want an elopement." The woman laughed her sweet, calming laugh.

"I think Lillian's the same," joked Susan, smiling at the woman.

"Since we were fifteen!" the bride exclaimed as though that was course enough for their eagerness. "We've wanted to get married since we were fifteen. We're twenty-two now."

"I think Edmund has wanted to marry you for longer than that. He told me when he was seven that he was going to marry you." Mrs. Pevensie smiled as she watched Lillian glow with that news.

"I think we did get married when we were seven," laughed the blonde, blushing lightly. "Come on, I want to get married officially." She bounced slightly in her heels, which astounded the three other women, since she kept perfect balance.

Susan rolled her eyes as Mrs. Pevensie smiled and walked out to tell everyone they were ready. The three woman gathered their bouquets and left the room, heading to the main exit. Susan was to walk Lillian down the aisle, since Lillian had only a great Aunt who was much too fragile. The two older girls linked arms as Lucy stood in front of them. Susan could feel Lillian shaking with anticipation.

Although it seemed impossible, both Lillian's and Edmund's smiles grew the moment they saw one another. Lucy didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Lillian noticed the light colour to Edmund's eyes, which always indicated he was happy, and Edmund was admiring the way Lillian's hair melded into the light that hit it.

There was no guest, no person who knew them, that would object to the marriage. They were best friends as much as they were partners. Lillian had been a member of the Pevensie family from the day her parents met Edmund's, now it was to be made official.

Lillian let go of Susan's arm once she stood in front of Edmund, allowing the dark haired woman to stand next to her sister, Lucy. Edmund reached out and twirled a loose stand of hair around his finger before letting it go.

Lillian was the first to speak her vows. She took a deep breath before starting, looking directly at Edmund. "I had trouble writing these vows because everyone suggested I list the things that made me fall in love with you, but there is nothing pacific that did that. I love how you always look out for someone, even those you don't know, I love how you keep my mind off of waves when we're in a boat so I don't get sick, I love that whenever we got caught in the rain on the way home from school you would lend me spare clothing, no matter what, they were warm and smelt like you. It felt like you were giving me a hug and I sort of wish I was wearing them instead of this dress because your hugs always make me feel safe and loved, even if it's just your clothing.

I know that when your siblings look at you they think of the word 'just'. I once told you that that was the only word to describe you and it's still true. I couldn't pick out a few things that made me love you because I fell in love with Just Edmund and that is who I want to marry. You're my Just King."

The Pevensie siblings shared a secret smile as the youngest male started talking. "I understand your troubles with the vows. I'm the same. We've been friends for so long and through that friendship I have learnt many things about and from you. I learnt what it truly means to be a true, loyal friend, the amount one will do for the one they love and so many more things that would take a lifetime to list and since I already have plans to spend the rest of my life being the best husband possible, I won't do that.

I'll admit though that I knew at seven that I would marry you or marry no one, when you stuck by me as I turned into a brat, that thought strengthened. I actually used to check the weather reports in the paper each morning and when it spoke of rain I would get some clothing and put them in a batch of sun in my room so they would be warm for you..." the audience laughed at his confession, "You are the best friend I would ever ask for and the fact that I get to marry you is... more amazing then I could ever describe. You don't have my heart, because you are it."

Lillian gave a slight laugh to stop the tears in her eyes from falling and ruining her make-up. When Edmund slid the ring on her finger, he raised her hand to his lips, keeping a hold of it afterwards. The moment they were told they were allowed to kiss for the first time as a married couple, the blonde wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and returned the kiss he gave her.

The Just King was finally getting his Just Heart.

_**Lillian's dress**_

http:/ fiftieswedding. Come/blog/wp-content/ uploads/2011/01/vivien-of-holloway-fifties-wedding-dress1. jpg

_**Lucy's dress**_

http:/ / liana/uploads/octover09/ Halloween-lotr-costume-series-one-eowyn-blue-dress-with-silver-ties-and-embroidered-edging-tabbed .png

_**Susan's dress**_

http:/ .com/.a/-pi


End file.
